The Eternal Bracelet
by XxKStarzxX
Summary: Around 1600s. Bella was always different from all the other women just because she was a bit tomboyish. She wants to find someone she truly loves but what will she do when she finds a bracelet said to help you find your perfect match? full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** Throughout Bella's whole life, she has been different from all the other women just because she was always a bit witty and tomboyish. During a shopping trip with her friend Angela, they stumble across a stall owned by a man named Raleigh. When Bella hears the story about the Eternal Bracelet, she learns about the rumors stating that whoever wears the bracelet will find their one true love. What will she do once her life is intertwined with the bracelet especially with a life threatening person after her? Will Bella ever get the happily ever after she deserves?

* * *

Sometimes… sometimes you have to give up everything in order to be with the one you truly love; you shouldn't love someone because of lust or because that person has a higher status than yourself. Everyone should be able to feel wanted and protected. You will know when you fall in love when your heart tugs and it feels like you can't live without that person. Not only that but you feel so… right you know… just being held by someone special.

On the other hand though… just as true love is real so is the world you live in. You might have found someone that means everything to you but instead of a happily ever after, fate just happens to break your heart. In the end a question is all that remains floating inside of your head:

What if you were not meant to be with someone who made you feel complete? What if… you were not meant to be loved and love in return?

A single tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it away but soon after it was replaced by more… Who knew that fate could come in so many forms… including the bracelet that was wrapped around my wrist right now preventing me from ever seeing the man I know that I will ever love.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so please tell me if there is anything I can work on or if you just enjoy the story SO FAR that is ^^ I am adding the first chapter later today by the way.**


	2. The Beginning

**XxKStarzxX here and I just want to say that there might be a few spelling and grammar errors in here but just ignore that for now. And in case you are wondering (or if it doesn't say in story) Bella is 18 and Angela is 20. If something doesn't make sense, please tell so I can fix it ^^ And so you aren't stuck reading this... Let's get on with the story (well the beginning anyway)!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the ones I have made up.**

* * *

BPOV

"Isabella!" I heard my mother, Renee, shout from downstairs.

I groaned tossing and turning in bed before finally wrapping myself with the blanket. I felt my eyelids drooping again and was about to fall back asleep before:

"Isabella Marie Swan! It is half passed ten and you'll be late for the meeting with Angela if you don't get up this instant!"

I flinched when she called me by my entire name. It was either that Renee was very irritated right now or had just gotten up and realized I was still in bed.

Before Renee could possibly grow any angrier, I answered her with a loud: "Yes, Renee!" and sat up rubbing my eyes with the sleeve of my light blue sleeping gown.

As you probably already know, my name is Isabella Marie Swan though I do prefer to be called Bella. My mother's name was originally Renee Swan when she had married a sailor named Charlie Swan. They had fallen in love at first sight and spent each and every waking moment with one another. However, a few years after my birth, he was lost at sea on an expedition and was never seen again. When Renee had heard about it, she practically locked herself in her room and cried for weeks screaming Charlie's name. She had known the dangers of having a job as a sailor but never stopped the man she loved from quitting his job. Eventually though, her heart was mended by a man named Phillip who Renee had met at the market.

I had never seen her happier ever since then. They had married shortly after that event and I knew that everyone could feel the love that was radiating out of those two. Just looking at them made me wonder if there was really someone out there in the world who could make me that happy.

I sighed when reality came crashing back down at me. You see, I am the third daughter of the Swan family. Our family, although we are not very wealthy, is famous in this town because of our beauty and talent in the jobs we do. And I know what you are thinking. How is this horrible you may ask? Well… I'll answer it short and simple.

I'm… I guess you can say was like the stranger of the family. Apparently, whatever had given my older sisters beauty and talent had passed over me leaving me with nothing. I have regular long brown hair and brown eyes. On top of that, I tend to blush a lot when I get embarrassed or shy and have a normal height of 5' 3". Nothing great about my features as you can plainly imagine.

The only detail I can recall that made people realize that I was part of the Swan family was my love of exploring the local ports and spending time with the sailors. People could instantly recognize that Charlie's love of the sea had been passed on to me which was why they called me Ocean's Princess or Princess for short.

I grimaced at the nickname. There wasn't anything bad about it per say. It was just that being called a princess didn't fit me at all. I was definitely less than graceful or elegant or however you want to call it. And let me warn everyone ahead of time that I am the _biggest_ klutz in the world. I can't even walk a few feet without tripping at least once. And don't even GET me started on those death traps women called high heels! They-

The sound of footsteps broke me out of thoughts. Thinking of a possibility that that was Renee wanting to see what was taking so long, I quickly threw on the first dress I grabbed from the dresser that was placed right beside the bed. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was the very simple long sleeved green dress with ruffles at the ends.

I was struggling to tie together the long pieces of cloth that secured the dress by the time someone opened the door.

_So much for simple_, I thought.

"I can't believe you still struggle with stuff like this, "stated the very familiar voice of my best friend, Angela, "You are 18 years old, Bella, yet you still can't tie it. Any ordinary woman can do this. Here, let me."

She walked towards me and took the pieces of string into her hands before tightly securing the dress. I huffed at her. Dumb, bow tying show off, best friend…

When Angela was done, she walked in front of me and then turned so she was now facing me. Just then something clicked inside of my head.

"Wait a second… weren't you supposed to meet me at the plaza?"

Angela giggled nervously, "Well… I kind of figured out that you might have been asleep still so I decided to come over. I would have been waiting for quite some time if I decided to stay over there."

"Oh, "was all that came from my mouth. Well that makes sense actually. After all she is my best friend so she knows me inside and out. She is also one of the first people to accept me as a friend although I was a little different from all the other women. Now that I mentioned it, I think the reason Angela decided to become my friend was because I was different from everyone else.

I still can't believe the fact Angela Weber wanted my friendship. Although she had long brown hair and eyes like mine, it matched her perfectly and just made her even more beautiful. It brought out her personality of being shy and sometimes quiet around people. On the other hand though, when she got to know someone, her true personality actually appears.

All the bachelors in town have constantly been asking her parents for her hand in marriage but from what Angela had told me long ago, her parents wanted her to marry someone she truly loved. Even all the residents in town referred to her as an angel sent from above. To tell you the truth, I agreed with them on this. Any man who had Angela as a wife was going to be truly blessed.

I sighed mentally. I can actually picture her future now. There she is sitting on a rocking chair reading stories to her children. Her long brown hair is tied up in a ponytail and the little kids are surrounding her listening attentively and being captured by the soft and shy voice of Angela.

I was snapped out of my thoughts about Angela when:

"By the way…" Angela mumbled quietly yet loud enough for me to hear.

I looked at her suspiciously before answering, "…Yes?"

"You know the man who-"

"You mean, Ben Cheney?"

I heard Angela gasp slightly. I smiled. This was probably what she wanted to talk about today. I could see that Angela was drifting off into her own world by the sparkles that were appearing in her eyes. I wonder what had happened between them…

I waited a few minutes for her to answer but she didn't. I waved a hand in front of her to make sure I wasn't going to lose her in fantasy land.

"Uh… Angela? You still with me?" I asked before laughing a little knowing that ever since she had met Ben, Angela had been like this a lot.

Suddenly being brought back to the real world, she shook her head before smiling apologetic at me.

"Sorry…"

I smiled at her. "It's okay. I can't really blame you. Knowing you, you probably ran into Ben and something wonderful had happened, "I joked.

Angela began blushing a deep red that could rival mine. "Well… "she trailed off that made me instantly curious. And in case you are wondering, Angela really does blush a lot. That was one of the many traits that we had in common.

I gasped in delight when an idea popped into my brain. No… it couldn't be… Wait! Yes it just had to be true!

"Tell me Angela! Please!" I begged. I folded my hands together and started jumping up and down.

Angela bit her bottom lip before taking a deep breath. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the window where a lot of sunlight was shining through. Letting go of my hand, Angela raised her left hand and placed it in the sunlight.

My mouth dropped open when I saw the huge glowing diamond ring on her finger. Without thinking, I grabbed Angela and embraced her in a hug smiling like an idiot. I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!

"Congratulations! I can't believe it! You are going to be known as Angela Cheney after you get married!" I yelled in pure delight. Angela finally gets her deserved happily ever after! My best friend will finally be truly happy and have a family with someone who had stolen her heart forever!

Angela began laughing at my excitement. "I didn't know you would be this happy for me. It's just another marriage you know."

I shook my head still holding her in a hug. "It's not just _another_ wedding, Angela! It is going to be my _best friend's_ wedding! I can't do anything else _besides_ being happy for you!"

I felt Angela's chest shake with laughter. I released her and looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?"

Angela shook her head in response. "Nothing. I was just thinking when it will be your turn to get married."

I blinked twice before laughing hysterically and crashing down on my bed. That was the craziest thing I have ever heard in my life. Angela should know that with my looks and how different I am from everyone else, I will never be engaged in my life from a man. Tears were falling down my cheeks from laughing too hard.

I wiped them away before bothering to answer. That was a good laugh to tell you the truth.

"I don't think that will ever happen, Angela, "I said finally calmed down.

Angela sighed before shaking her head again. "I guess you still haven't realized how beautiful you really are. I wouldn't be surprised any minute now if you get engaged to Michael Newt-"

"EWW! ANGELA!" I screamed in pure horror before covering my mouth with my hands. That was all I needed in order to commit suicide. Okay so I might be exaggerating just a bit, but I cannot help it. Newton was… how can I put it nicely… THE LAST MAN I WOULD EVER CONSIDER!

There wasn't anything really bad about him to tell you the truth. It was just that when it was my sixteenth birthday, he had been courting me ever since. I only consider him as a _friend (more like someone I know the name of actually)_ and nothing more. Me marrying Michael Newton was like kissing a huge hairy poisonous spider!

"_Anyway_… "I said trying to change the subject before Angela tried putting that idea into my head.

"Anyway… "Angela said mimicking me.

I crossed my arms trying to think of something _besides_ anything related to Newton. I felt my lips twitch up in amusement when a brilliant idea popped into my head. (Okay so maybe it isn't _that_ great but pretty close!)

"So… "I began crossing my arms, "When should I expect those children of yours? I know that you and Ben are going to be quite- OW!!!"

I rubbed the spot where she had hit me with her hand. For a girl who couldn't lift heavy objects, she was pretty strong. I looked up and was met with the eyes of a very embarrassed and partly annoyed Angela.

"What?" I asked in a very innocent manner. I giggled nervously when Angela raised an eyebrow at me and looked at me obviously not believing my little act. Oh was I going to get it…

"Bella! Don't say things like that!" exclaimed a very flushed Angela.

I smiled. "Now you know how I felt a minute ago."

She shook her head in response smiling. "I can never guess what you are thinking, Bella."

I winked at her as I turned around planning to go downstairs.

"That is definitely the best quality I actually like about me, "I said in a happy tone before almost skipping down towards the kitchen. Angela was laughing as she followed me. This was going to be a great day and I just knew it.

* * *

**So what do you think of the story so far? Interesting? Boring? Too much detail? Too little? And so on and so on. I'll post up the second chapter as soon as I am done with it :P**

**Please review and comment my story! Just nothing too mean kk?**


	3. The First Contact and the Story Within

**This is chapter 2 of my story and I hope that everyone who reads the story enjoys it as much as I like writing the story. Anyway... blah blah blah blah blah... may have some spelling and/or grammar errors... and that's about it.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OR WILL EVER OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY STEPHANIE MEYER**

**BPOV**

"What do you think I should get for Ben, Bella?" asked Angela as we were walking around the market side by side.

After we had left my house, Angela had told me why she wanted to meet me at the plaza. According to Angela, Ben's birthday was coming up soon and she had trouble trying to decide what to get him. I couldn't blame her either. Just thinking about what to get someone for a special occasion was always so hard for me especially because I usually couldn't afford much.

We had been walking down the booths of the market for quite some time now. So far, everything I had shown her that looked like something Ben might like was rejected by Angela. She wanted to find the perfect gift for her future husband and was very picky about it, too.

The only thing that Angela wanted to buy was a silver watch with its straps embedded with a few diamonds, but I convinced her not to buy it. It cost quite a lot of money and I knew that Angela and her family couldn't afford to pay that much even if Angela was going to marry a rich man soon.

"Jessica! Jessica! Look it's Swan," whispered loudly none other than Lauren Mallory to the girl next to her widely known as Jessica Stanley.

"Do you see what she is wearing?!" replied Jessica in a hushed tone, "Ugh! I can't believe she is even _related_ to the Swan family. I feel so bad for the parents."

I tightened my fists the more I heard them insult me.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were the town gossipers. Every rumor in town was eventually started by those two. Don't they have any sense of dignity?! Seriously?! They have to insult others just to make themselves feel superior. I almost gagged at the thought of them being engaged to anyone in town. It would be a terrible curse to spend the rest of your life with them.

Thankfully no one took interest in them. I would feel bad for any men interested in them in the end. They wouldn't realize that being married to them was like the death sentence and trust me when I say that I would rather be hung. I almost walked over there in order to punch some sense into those two until Angela put her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Bella. You know that everything they say is all made up. Plus, even if you do decide to knock some sense into them, they aren't worth it," comforted Angela.

I took a few deep breaths before turning around smiling at Angela.

"You're right. They will, in fact, never be worth it," I said happily taking Angela's arm and dragging her down the busy streets.

A few minutes later of torturous shopping…

"Angela!" I whined, "Can we please take a break? We've been looking for 'the perfect present' for three hours now! And you know how much I hate shopping!"

"Just a few more minutes then we'll take a break okay?" mumbled Angela who was basically dragging me by the hand now.

I pouted. My feet were killing me and if I didn't sit down soon, I knew that I would probably collapse of exhaustion. But I decided not to argue. Angela had enough stress as it is and if she received anymore she might burst. "Fine, "I said after taking a deep breath. I was going to say something else before my stomach started growling. I blushed a light pink.

Angela heard what had made that sound and sighed.

"I guess it'll have to be a lunch break…"

I laughed nervously. "My stomach can't lie you know."

I saw Angela roll her eyes at me. "I swear, Bella. Sometimes your stomach can pick the worst times to want food. You eat too much as it is."

"I do not, "I retorted.

"Yeah… sure you don't, "Angela replied sarcastically.

I slumped my shoulders. There couldn't be any other way to survive this without Angela hunting me down at the end. She knew me too well and I wouldn't stand a chance against her. For someone considered the angel of the town, she sure didn't act the part when she was this nervous. I swear. I think her grip on my hand had cut off my circulation.

Angela and I were at the deepest end of the market right not. Every inch of this place was filled with goods from around the world. Some stalls were advertising spices that I have never heard of in my life while others were yelling out their stall's name and saying something like: "Exotic pets from around the world here! Nothing but the best at Ramon's Shack!" or "People always stop at the Pottery Shop! Come see the finest stoneware money can buy!"

Crowds of people were moving back and forth on the streets carrying basket full of fruit or bags full of stuff I have never laid eyes on. Everywhere I glanced at was filled with people and even the walls of the buildings providing the back wall of the stalls were decorated with banners and streamers that made everything so colorful.

"Hey, you two women over there!"

Angela stopped instantly looking for the source of the voice while I almost crashed into her. A little warning would have been nice.

"Over here!" cried the voice that definitely came from a man.

Helping Angela, I searched everywhere hoping to find the person who had stopped our present hunt. My eyes landed on a stall that didn't even have a few browsers. All that was there was a man with a beard no later in his 30s. He was waving at us frantically trying to catch our attention. I looked behind him and saw almost nothing there except a few small velvet boxes on a table set up behind him. How odd…

"Hey… um… Angela…" I mumbled as I turned back around to Angela who was still looking everywhere for the source of the voice. I tapped her a few times on the shoulder before she finally turned around.

"What?"

I didn't say anything to answer her question but I jerked my thumb backwards towards the mysterious man who was still waving at us. Angela's gaze followed the direction I was pointing at and I knew she saw the bearded man when her eyes widened slightly and her mouth dropped a little.

She leaned towards me. "You think we should head over there?" she whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders not exactly sure what to do in fact. My head was telling me to get as far away as possible from that man while my legs urged me to go to the stall.

"Maybe we should go over there… Do you think he can help me find Ben's birthday present?" Angela whispered while still looking over towards the stall.

"I don't really see the harm in that. Even if he is a bit suspicious, there are too many people around for him to do anything, "I answered with my common sense taking over my mind. It made sense though so it was most likely safe.

Angela nodded agreeing with my logic. And before we could change our minds, Angela and I hurriedly sped towards the merchant wondering what he wanted. When the seller realized that we were finally walking to his stall, he smiled. During this time, I finally looked at what he was wearing. The outfit was pretty simple though. A basic cotton shirt with black trousers… along with a long black jacket draped over his shoulders. His skin was pretty tan and his body was a little lanky. His long blonde hair was tied into a low ponytail and his blue eyes seemed to see right through us.

"Hey! So you finally decided to come over!" exclaimed the bearded man.

Angela and I both nodded remaining silent.

"So what are your names?" asked the merchant. It took us a few moments to decide whether or not to respond.

"Well…" he urged on.

I gulped and took a step forward and lifted my hand.

"M-my name is Isabella but everyone usually just calls me Bella," I said quietly.

The stranger seemed to be in deep thought but quickly snapped out of it.

"I like your name. Bella really suits someone as pretty as you."

I blushed while mumbling thanks. I knew he was being a little too nice. After all I am nothing more than just plain. He shook my hand cheerfully before looking at Angela waiting for her to introduce herself.

I saw Angela take a few breaths before stepping forward as well with her hand raised.

"My name is Angela… It-it is nice to meet you…" Angela said so quietly even I could barely hear it.

The man nodded slightly. "Angela, right? Sorry. I could barely hear it."

"Yeah… that's right."

The merchant smiled. "My name is Raleigh Cartel the Third. I am the proud owner of this here stall."

"What do you sell Mr. Cartel?" I asked formally. I would've just called him Raleigh but according to Renee, calling a stranger by his first name was considered unladylike. The only time I didn't listen to that rule of hers was when I was at the port chatting with the crews of the different ships.

Raleigh laughed deeply. "Don't call me Mr. Cartel, Bella. It makes me sound kind of old. Please just call me Raleigh."

"Okay, "I replied smiling genuinely. This guy wasn't as suspicious as he seemed. In fact, if he wasn't a merchant I would have mistaken him as one of those expedition sailors. He has definitely passed my standards of being not dangerous.

"Anyway Bella and Angela, I am positive that you are very curious as to what I sell here. As you can see, all I have up to sell are these velvet boxes, "began Raleigh, "Of course, I wouldn't be a very good salesperson if that was what all I was selling. Inside of those boxes is unique one of a kind amulets, jewelry, watches, or pendants. Some of them are even mentioned in stories from faraway places and make perfect gifts for-"

"Wait! Did you say gifts?!" Angela excitedly asked. I rolled my eyes at her. It looks like she is still stuck in hunting mode.

Raleigh chuckled at the interruption. "Looks like Angela is finally starting to warm up to me, "he joked.

Angela blushed in response. I grinned when I realized that Angela was finally starting to blush more than me now. Well that's a first but then again there is always a first time for everything.

"As I was saying, yes they do make perfect gifts for everyone. And I believe that you were searching for a present for… "his eyes went from Angela to me then back again, "a loved one?"

Angela blushed while I was laughing quietly behind her. He definitely hit the mark. Though I guess it was kind of obvious especially with that huge rock on her finger called a ring. I don't think anyone could have missed that. By now the whole town is probably wondering who Angela Weber is engaged to, but maybe that was what Ben wanted… He probably wanted everyone to know that Angela was taken and no one else can have her.

I felt my eyes tear up a bit but I held them back. The thought was so romantic that it actually brought tears to my eyes. Angela was really lucky to have found someone. I heard Raleigh chuckle which brought me out of my thoughts.

"Looks like my guessing skills are as sharp as ever, "he joked before he began laughing heartily while I joined him.

Angela began blushing even more, but then joined in on the laughter like it was contagious. When everyone calmed down, Angela spoke but this time with confidence.

"So you have something I can buy for Ben?" Her eyes began sparkling with hope while I looked down like there was something that had caught my interest. Inside of my head though I was chanting a prayer:

_Please be the perfect gift. Please be the perfect gift. Please be the perfect gift. No more shopping. No more shopping. No more shopping or I might die of exhaustion and hunger._

"Well you are in luck my fine friend, "Raleigh stated. One by one he placed all five velvet boxes in front of us and opened all of them so Angela and I could see what was inside. My mouth dropped and was hanging open when I saw the items inside. Angela was in no better condition than I was.

Inside the first velvet box was a pendant of high quality. It was made entirely out of ruby with small diamond shaped emeralds embedded around it. Holding the jewel was a thick chain entirely made out of gold along with the words: Heaven's Gift engraved on it.

The second box contained a silver hand watch with tiny diamonds randomly placed on the outside. When Raleigh opened the watch, For the one who shall always hold my heart… was etched into it. Although the design was simple, it just made the watch seem elegant and fragile. Something in my head just told me that Angela would choose to buy this one for Ben. I guess the engraving on the inside convinced me that that was what Angela wanted to share with her future husband: both of their hearts.

My eyes glanced over through the third and fourth one though I had to admit that they were nothing special. I had seen them being sold at the other stalls anyway. The one that had caught my full attention though was the last box. It was kind of small compared to the other ones but what was inside of it was definitely the most beautiful trinket of them all.

In the box was a bracelet that seemed to be woven out of gold. Tiny diamonds were carefully placed on it along with a huge jewel embedded on one side and another one on the other. The jewel wasn't something I have ever seen before. It appeared to be made of three different types of crystals each of a different color. From my point of view, the crystals might have been sapphire, ruby, and emerald but I wasn't really sure. The only words that can be used to describe this piece of jewelry were amazing, perfect, extraordinary, and flawless. Take your pick.

After a few moments of staring at it, a hand was placed right in front of my face and it was waving up and down. I blinked furiously and shook my head to clear away any thoughts. I blushed a light pink when I noticed that both Raleigh and Angela were staring at me.

"Sorry, "I mumbled, "It's just that that bracelet looks really beautiful."

It was quiet for a few minutes and I began blushing a darker shade of red during the silence. I hoped I didn't look undignified moments ago but can you really blame me though? I come from a poor family that only makes enough to have food on the table so I wasn't used to being around extravagant things. I mentally slapped myself on the head. That was still no excuse for gaping at something like an idiot.

Angela began giggling while Raleigh smirked at me.

"Well I can't blame you, Bella, "he said, "The person who had ordered it from me wanted it by today... but… she still hasn't picked it up yet… Maybe she forgot…"

"Then whoever ordered it better hurry!" I exclaimed, "She would definitely want it as soon as possible."

"That's good to hear," smiled the merchant, "There is actually a story behind this bracelet to tell you the truth. I had been hired to pick it up from the previous owner of the bracelet. It is one of a kind and by far the most marvelous piece of jewelry I have ever set my eyes on."

Angela and I both widened our eyes. We had heard many different stories from far away and usually didn't pass up an opportunity to hear another one.

"According to the previous owner," Raleigh began, "This bracelet was made by the most famous artist in the world. He hadn't told me the artist's name but just use your imagination."

Angela and I nodded our heads.

"As I was saying," he continued, "The artist had put his heart and soul into it in hopes of impressing a woman he had fallen in love with at first sight. It was said that the gold used to make it was dug up from the tallest mountain in his land and the two huge jewels that were placed on the sides of the bracelet as you can see were rumored to have been made entirely out of magic. I don't believe it myself but you can't really argue with rumors…

After months of hard work, the artist had created a bracelet that was beautiful enough to be called a gift from heaven. One day he planned to present it to the woman he fell in love with. He had everything prepared including what he was going to say when she asked why she was being given a bracelet.

By now I can tell that you think that he presented his gift to her and had a happily ever after. You are absolutely wrong though. It turned out that a few weeks before he finished the bracelet, the woman was placed in an arranged marriage with a duke from a far away country. The artist found out after going through the entire town searching for his beloved one. Then and there his heart broke and seemed to become lifeless.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had thrown his prized object into a nearby river and locked himself in his house never heard or seen of again. A few weeks later, the man was found dead by his bed with only a note beside him saying that he had given up on life.

What happened to the bracelet you are wondering? It had continued floating down the river and was seen by many townsfolk and strangers. Most of them tried fishing it out but somehow everything they used to get it was deflected by a strange barrier.

No matter how hard they tried, the bracelet seemed to reject them and before long, rumors spread from across the country about a mysterious object that didn't allow anyone to wear it. The woman the now dead artist loved had heard of these strange rumors though she chose not to believe them.

A week later, the lady had decided to take a walk near the river beside town. She was sitting near the edge of the river taking a break when a floating object grabbed her attention. Once her eyes saw it, she instantly knew that the rumors were true and decided to try her luck on grabbing it. The woman grabbed a nearby fallen branch and fished it out without a problem.

Wondering why no one else could get it, she examined the bracelet but couldn't find anything suspicious about it. The only thing she discovered was a tiny note attached to the bracelet. Although the paper was soaked, the writing on it was barely eligible. It said:

To the wonderful lady I shall love forever,

You may not have ever noticed me or even know my name but for a very long time, I have admired you from afar. I know that deep down I will never be worthy of someone like you. All I can ask of you is to live your life to the fullest and maybe even with me if you wish. Of course I can never request that from you. I wish you find your one true love and be truly happy like I know I will be every time I see you smile.

From someone you will notice from now on,

**Antoine de Coatella**

From then on, the woman kept the bracelet as a reminder of the fact that true love was out there somewhere and anyone could find it if they searched hard enough. The bracelet was passed down from generation to generation and before long, many have called it the Eternal Bracelet. It was believed that whoever wears it can never take it off even if they want to until they experience true love. This is why scholars from around the world say that this bracelet is like a device that finds your perfect match.

Of course we are not really sure whether or not the rumors are true. We cannot even believe the reports received from people who claimed to have worn it and found their soul mate. For all we know, the stories they have given are fake and are just made up."

Angela and I clapped as soon as Raleigh finished his story with a dramatic bow. It was a good story nonetheless, but was just lacking a few details that would make it even more interesting. However, it just made me even more curious about the bracelet. Are the reported stories true? Did the person who wanted Raleigh to pick up know about the story behind it? Did he or she want to find their true love?

And the question I wanted to be answered the most was… Would I ever find the one I was meant for by wearing it as well?

* * *

**This is the longest chapter in the story so for and as usual please review my story and tell me if there is anything wrong with it. **

**Next Chapter: The Fated Meeting**

I was running for my life and also against the time I had left in order to escape from town. My legs screamed at me to stop and give up but I moved on praying for some miracle that could save me from this mess.

"STOP!" demanded the voice that I knew could only belong to the devil himself. I could hear rapid footsteps behind me amd they seemed to be getting closer.

"HAND IT OVER, LITTLE GIRL!"

_I would if I COULD!_ I screamed in my head, _And to think, this so called expert on the Eternal Bracelet doesn't realize that!_

* * *


	4. The Mysterious Pick Up

**I know that in the previous chapter, the title for this chapter was different and obviously I wouldn't write this little for a chapter since it looks more like a prologue. This scene had been going through my head lately and I just had to type it out. The next REAL chapter will be posted up as soon as possible okay?**

**(A/N: This is just a filler chapter that will help the next few chapters be a bit more interesting and hopefully clearer)**

**DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS I WANT TO, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES**

* * *

?POV

The night was dark and above all… silent. I had been ordered to pick up something for my lord from a man named… Mr. Cartel… oh wait! I remember now! The merchant's name was Raleigh Cartel the Third. He had been hired to pick up something (to which even I do not know though I was the most trusted assistant) probably of high quality or maybe even something that was necessary for magic. And yes I said magic! It just disgusts me to see how so many people don't even believe in it. What do you think causes storms to form or how…ugh… pure love is created?

My master was a very famous wizard long, long ago and is still living even now! As for me, I had been granted a potion that had blessed me with eternal youth and immortality. All I have to do to keep it though was obey Lord James. If I wasn't loyal to him for one second, not only will I be stripped of my bestowed gift but I will also be shredded into pieces before I have the chance to beg for mercy.

I glided through the empty streets as if I was flying. Mr. Cartel had contacted us saying that he will leave the velvet box for us under the table of his stall. He warned us though that it would be better if the box was picked up as soon as possible especially since robbers might find it and steal it. Lord James had laughed darkly at Cartel's warning. He responded that if his assistant did come across a robber, the stealer would be in more danger than me.

Soon I had wandered into the deepest parts of the market and began searching for Mr. Cartel's stall. I had been shown a picture of it and through my eyes, the little shop didn't seem like much. If I wasn't told that his shop was a rather successful place, I would've assumed that the stall was going out of business. I shook my head to clear away any unrelated thoughts. I would have time for those later. For now, I needed to grab the box and get back to Lord James' palace before he grew impatient.

I abruptly stopped as soon as I saw detected something from the corner of my eyes. I walked quickly towards the empty stall and instinctively looked under the table. I smiled realizing that I had found what I had been looking for.

The velvet box… perfect.

* * *

**So what do you think of this little filler? I bet you can probably guess who is the narrator of this short chapter. *hint hint* If James is mentioned, there is only one (okay so there is two) possibilities as to who it is.**

* * *


	5. The Fated Meeting Part 1

**I wanted to get this chapter posted as soon as possible but then I realized that it might take another day to finish since I suddenly wanted to add a few things. Instead of one chapter, there will be two parts. :P I hope you like it! Oh! And I was very happy to see that some people had added me to their favorite author and favorite story list. Thanx to everyone who has read my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING EXCEPT MADE UP CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

* * *

BPOV

I still hadn't forgotten the story Raleigh had told me and Angela yesterday. It also made me wonder if the person who had hired Raleigh had picked up the bracelet yet. I shrugged knowing that I would never know until I visited him again.

After a few minutes of thinking, I decided to go visit Raleigh at the market later in the afternoon. Now it was… I checked the clock… around two o'clock so I figured I would wait a few hours before leaving the house. Since it was a Saturday today, now was the busiest time of the week so I didn't want to trouble Raleigh by my little surprise visit. I sat down on the bed. Maybe I should invite Angela… I am sure she would want to know if the person had ever picked up the package.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" I yelled only loud enough for the person right outside the door to hear. I heard the door click and then the sound of footsteps.

"Hey, Bella!" Angela joyfully sang. I immediately grew suspicious. Angela never acted like this without a reason. There were only two possible options that both involved me: 1. I am going to be forced to go with Angela to some sale on clothes that she _knows_ I hate going to or 2. Angela had bought me something without telling me so I couldn't repay her back.

"Angela…" I said accusingly, "I know that every time you act like that, I'm involved in some way."

"Well…" she trailed off leaving me time for my imagination to kick in. I sighed in aggravation.

"Will you _please_ tell me? I don't want to wait in suspense. And for further warning, I can and _will_ strangle the information out of you if I have to, " I replied.

"Fine," Angela huffed, "I can see that you are as pushy as usual…"

"I am not!"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Through your eyes, you are not… but I'm positive that from everyone else's view, you are."

"I'll believe it when you provide me proof, Angela," I smirked.

"Bella. I can go grab a piece of paper right now, ask everyone I see to sign the paper if they think Bella Swan can be pushy sometimes, and come back with more signatures than you can possibly count," Angela proudly stated.

I sighed. Angela and her petition papers… go figure.

"Anyway… " I said emphasizing the word really wanting to change the subject knowing that I would lose the argument, "What caused you to act so 'normal'?"

I air quoted the last word.

"Don't try changing the subject on me, Bella," Angela said shaking her head at me, "I will only answer the question if you admit that I won the argument."

I immediately shook my head. There was nothing on Earth that would cause me to say that I lost an argument.

Realizing that I wouldn't reply, Angela decided to say something. "Oh well…" Angela replied acting a little too innocent for my liking, "I guess I'll just have to go to the market and leave you wondering what I was even doing here in the first place. And let me tell you something… you will be very happy. But at last! You question me for-"

"Alright! Alright! Alright already!" I burst not wanting Angela to keep torturing me with her little act. I stood up from where I was sitting and stated, "I admit it! I, Isabella Marie Swan, lost an argument to the angel of the town: Angela Weber. Though it's going to be Angela Cheney soon…"

I mumbled the last part hoping that Angela didn't hear it. I knew that if she did hear, she would no doubt throw something very heavy at me. I shuddered at the thought. The last time she had caught me, Angela threw a book at me, and it actually hit its mark! I groaned in my head when I realized that I should know by now that Angela had really good aim when she wanted to.

"Happy?" I angrily asked crossing my arms in the process.

"Yep!"

There were a few moments of silence. I took a few breaths trying to calm down and when I succeeded, I asked, "Can you tell me what brought you here now?"

"Sure!" Angela happily exclaimed. She sat down on the bed pulling me down with her. I raised an eyebrow at her when I noticed that there was something she was hiding behind her back. Not only that, but Angela was biting her bottom lip which obviously meant that she was nervous.

_Please don't be what I think she did,_ I thought.

"Well… you know yesterday when we met Raleigh?"

I nodded in response.

"I… saw that you really liked that bracelet Raleigh had told us about… so… when you had gone home, I went to Ben and asked him for a favor. By the time it was supper time, not only did I buy Ben a birthday present… I got you an early one… the bracelet…"

I blanked out for a moment and Angela misunderstood my silence when she took out the velvet box and opened it revealing the Eternal Bracelet.

Absentmindedly, I stood up walked a little so I was now in front of her and… well… to put it simply… I exploded.

"ANGELA WEBER! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?! SOMEONE HAD ORDERED THAT FOR WHO KNOWS HOW MUCH AND YOU JUST BUY IT?! MORE IMPORTANTLY DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTS AND HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE FOR ME TO PAY YOU AND BEN BACK?! IT'LL TAKE YEARS! NO WAIT! IT'LL TAKE MORE LIKE A WHOLE LIFETIME. IT WILL-"

Angela had put both hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Breathe, Bella. Just… breathe," Angela said in a really calm tone. I exhaled a breath not even I knew was holding. I breathed in and out… in and out… until me and Angela were completely sure that I wouldn't burst.

"Before you explode anymore, Bella. Let me explain. After that… well… we'll see how your head takes it…"

I nodded not really trusting what I would say if I opened my mouth.

"Well… as I am sure you know, someone had hired Raleigh to pick up the Eternal Bracelet. I knew that it would cost quite a lot to purchase it so I went over to Ben's house and asked him to help me buy something for you. Of course, I warned him that what I wanted to get you might be pretty expensive, but he said that it didn't matter," Angela paused for a moment judging my reaction so far.

"When we went back to Raleigh's shop, we had asked him how much it was for the bracelet. At first he declined to sell it since someone had hired him to get it. Eventually though… Ben offered him a lot of money which turned out to be more than what his other client offered. I felt bad that we had bought away someone else's jewelry, but Raleigh said something about being prepared for everything. Apparently he has experienced these situations before and told us that he could get a copy of this bracelet and then a few things happened…. After that, well… here we are now I guess…"

By the time Angela had finished her little explanation, my mouth was dangling wide open and I was just staring at her. Angela laughed at me nervously obviously not sure what was going to happen next. When I could form a few words with my mouth, I said, "So you are telling me that Ben somehow bought the bracelet from Raleigh, the customer will get a copy of the actual bracelet, and the customer will know nothing about this?"

Angela nodded slowly still observing whether or not I explode.

I cocked my head to the side. "Isn't that a very dishonest business?"

"I guess so… but life isn't always as it seems, Bella. The only reason I got it for you is because you are the greatest friend I could ask for and I know you deserve it."

I pressed my hands onto my face. "No returns?" I mumbled.

"Don't even think about it, Bella. And of course I always buy from shops that have a policy of no returns. You should know that by now," Angela joked trying to remove the tensed atmosphere around us.

I laughed but wasn't very into it. Oh… boy. What kind of mess did I get into?

* * *

**James POV**

I was waiting for Laurent to pick up the package for hours now. I had no idea what was taking him so long but I knew I could wait just a little bit longer. After all, I had lived a thousand years without the one I love whose name was Victoria. We had been in love ever since time began! Yet... in the last town we were in, the villagers had accused her of stealing items I know she would never steal! Who would steal a worthless pair of shoes?!

At first Victoria and I had ignored the villagers since we knew that they couldn't do anything against our magic. How terribly foolish we both were... We should have known that the people of the town would hire a mercenary! And guess what had happened?! He had spared Victoria's life and I was grateful for that but what he did in the end was unforgiveable! Instead of killing her and shredding her into a million pieces, he had frozen her forever in the Ice of Time!

It's purpose was freezing someone forever in a block of ice that prevented him from escaping. Nothing I tried could break through the spell. I searched for every book involving this spell. For years and years, I couldn't find anything worth looking into. A few months ago, however, I discovered an ancient book that explained the relationship between the Ice of Time and the Eternal Bracelet. According to that, the jewels embedded into the bracelet were made from actual pieces of the Ice of Time. It said that the power within the jewels could help bring good luck to whoever possessed it but if they were to be destroyed, the spell would be weakened enough to be able to break it. That is why for days none stop, I researched all I could and knew almost every single detail about the Eternal Bracelet.

I swore that I would destroy it in order to free Victoria even if it meant killing the person who owned it.

"Lord James... I have come back with the parcel you requested."

I smiled. Finally! Laurent is back and soon the freeing of Victoria was within my grasp. He handed me the velvet box and as soon as I had it, I opened the lid and stared at the Eternal Bracelet. I couldn't help but frown though. Something was not right. The jewels didn't shine like they did in the book. In fact... they didn't even appeared to be made of crystal... more like... metal...

Knowing that there was something wrong, I quickly grabbed the ancient book and compared the picture with the one I had in my hand. My eyes blazed with anger. I had been tricked! This was not the Eternal Bracelet. It was merely a copy of it. Furious, I slammed the book shut and threw the bracelet down on the ground... hard. I crushed it with my foot.

Laurent was looking at me with a confused expression but it soon turned into fear as I approached him menacingly.

"M-my lord... wh-what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" I shouted, "This is a FAKE! And do you know what I do to the people responsible for making me this upset?!"

Laurent visibly gulped. I couldn't even stand to look at him! Swiftly I turned around and snapped my fingers. I heard a muffled scream of terror and the slight crunching of bones before all that was left was a pile of ash...

The Eternal Bracelet was out there somewhere and I was going to find it. But first... I'm going to pay a little visit to Mr. Raleigh Cartel.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had no idea how Angela convinced me to wear the bracelet, but she did. And as much as I would return it to Raleigh so his client could receive the real one, Angela had been keeping a close eye on me lately. I couldn't blame her either. If I was her, I would be keeping an eye on myself especially through all the trouble it took to get it.

Another thing she made me promise was to wear it at all times. I don't know why, but it's probably because someone might try to steal it. I sighed knowing that this bracelet was the only valuable thing I owned. I'm sure that rumors would start spreading throughout town about why the poor Bella Swan has something so expensive. I can just picture the new nickname for me now: Pocketing Swan.

For now, I was trying to hide it from the public eye at least until I could find a proper explanation as to why I have something so valuable. I could say that Angela bought it for me, but everyone knows that Angela came from a poor family so that excuse didn't work. I could say Ben Cheney bought it for me, but then it would seem that Ben liked liked me which he doesn't! I could say that Angela and Ben bought it for me but then there probably would be questioning for those two.

Argh! Wasn't there a way out of this!? I was getting a headache just thinking about it!

I felt something tap my shoulder but I ignored it.

_Have to find excuse. Have to find excuse. Have to find excuse._

There was another tap on my shoulder but this time, it was harder than the previous one.

_HAVE TO FIND EXCUSE. HAVE TO FIND EXCUSE. HAVE TO FIND EXCUSE._

Now there was another "tap" on my shoulder which should have been considered a punch.

_HAVE. TO. FIND. EXCUSE._

"Hey Bella! Anyone in that little head of yours?"

I snapped this time. "WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM THINKING OVER HERE!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth as soon as I realized who I was yelling at... It was Jacob Black, the family friend. Instead of argueing back at my little outburst, he laughed out loudly while I blushed a deep red when I saw that everyone near the port was looking in our direction.

_Someone just shoot me now!_

Jacob Black was part of the crew of one of the ships in port. I believed the ship was named Wolf's Eye or something like that but I wasn't really sure. It was a beautiful ship though. It was about 50 ft. long with four towering masts on deck. White sails were hung on the masts with one of them bearing a picture of a wolf's head (thus the reason why the ship was named after a wolf). The entire deck was made out of mahogany wood and polished until you could even see your own reflection. That ship was a work of art. A true masterpiece.

Jacob was the son of Billy Black who happened to own one of the very ships in town. His dad focused on sending the ship throughout the coast importing and exporting when necessary. And if you haven't figured it out yet, the Black family was very wealthy and often supported my family during winter, which was when business was often slow. Jacob was about a towering 6'5" with a very muscular build. His skin was very tan since his job required him to work out in the sun for a long time and also had long black hair tied up into a low ponytail along with dark black eyes. All I knew was that most of his traits had come from his Quilete heritage, but I had never asked him about it.

All in all, Jacob was the best guy friend a girl could have. Jacob and I had met... probably around my fifth birthday... I could never forget that moment especially since that was the time I had made my first friend.

_"Happy birthday, Isabella!"_

_"Mom!" I complained, "My name is Bella. BELLA. Isabella makes me sound girly."_

_I saw Renee roll her eyes. "You ARE a girl, honey."_

_"Yeah, but I'm not a girly girl. I'm more like a..."_

_"A...?" Renee urged one._

_"Tomboy? I don't know! All I know is that I AM NOT A GIRLY GIRL."_

_My mom sighed obviously annoyed at the fact that I wasn't like most girls or as I called them: "girly girls". I never really saw what was so great about being one either. You wear dresses and high heels every single day and most of the time, they are so itchy and uncomfortable! More importantly, I could kill myself if I wear high heels for even a minute and I was NOT joking._

_"Isabella... Time to go say good bye to Charlie before he leaves for another expedition. You coming?" asked Renee from downstairs._

_"Yes!"_

_Quickly, I sped down the stairs and almost dragged my mom out the door. I couldn't miss Charlie's ship from exiting the port. I wouldn't be able to see him for who knows how long so the longer I am here at home, the less time there is to say good bye to Charlie._

_"Come on, Renee! Charlie might be gone by the time we get to the port!"_

_Renee laughed. "Patience, Isabella. There will be plenty of time before Charlie has to leave."_

_"Hey look! There's that Isabella kid," whispered a girl with long blonde hair to the shorter brown haired girl, "I feel bad for the Swan family. Having to take care of her is probably horrible."_

_I pouted. I had no idea who she was, but all I know is that if she says one more thing about me, I'll punch her so hard that she'll being flying towards the nearest country._

_"Hey Lauren! Why don't you stop talking about Isabella and start using your head for something useful for once? Maybe like thinking?" yelled a little boy from behind me. I turned around just like Renee and saw a guy probably about one year older than myself. His eyes were burning with irritation, but when he saw that I was staring at him, he smiled friendly at me._

_"I... uh... um... " Lauren stuttered most likely speechless._

_The little boy ran towards me and instantly stuck out his hand._

_"Hello! My name's Jacob Black. It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

_I laughed as I took his hand and shoke it. "The name's Isabella Swan but just call me Bella."_

_Jacob smiled widely. "Bella... I like that."_

* * *

**Phew! It took me a while to type this up but this is just the first part. The second part will be posted up as soon as I finish it so check out the story later or maybe even tomorrow if you like.**

**As usual: read and review please! Comments... a little critiscm... anything not too mean.**

**(A/N: I made a slight change to the prologue in case you want to check it out. REMEMBER! It's a very MINOR change but I just wanted to point it out!)**


	6. AN

**Sorry to interrupt the story or anything but I would like to thank everyone for reading this story up to the latest chapter. In my opinion, my stories aren't that good but who am I to judge right? Anyhow, I'm happy to have gotten over 120 hits and have been added some people's favorite author and story list.**

**And if it isn't too much to ask, will you guys send in at least 5 reviews per chapter? Seeing another review being posted up for my story just seems to inspire me to write more which ,in turn, means that there are going to be more updates for the story.**

**Of course I could never force you guys to review but I just wanted to point out my lack of them.**

**Once again, sorry to interrupt the story.**

**~XxKStarzxX**


	7. The Fated Meeting Part 2

**Part 2 of The Fated Meeting is finally done :) I hope everyone enjoys this part especially since this is the last chapter before the Cullens finally come in ^^**

**Read and Review please!!!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Jacob was still laughing as my blush grew worse. It wasn't long before almost everyone at the port was staring at me and Jacob like we were crazy or something.

_Seriously! Someone or something come and save me from this!_

"Jake! Stop laughing! People are starting to stare at us!" I whispered as quietly as I could while nudging Jacob in the stomach with my elbow.

Taking a few breaths, Jacob laughed nervously, "Sorry."

We remained quiet for a few minutes watching everyone one by one leave returning back to their business.

"So… what were you saying?" I asked rocking back and forth on my heels. My right hand was scratching my head not sure what to do now.

"Oh, it was nothing really… just wanted to-"

Jacob suddenly closed his mouth and stared at something in complete awe. I blinked a few times. Minutes passed as he continued staying in that position. I grew worried.

"Uh… Jacob? Everything all right? You're just standing there like-"

"Where'd you get that bracelet?" Jacob interrupted. This time I felt my eyes widen when I followed the direction Jake was looking at.

Shit! The bracelet Angela and Ben bought me was showing! I dropped my hand and pulled down the sleeve hopelessly covering the already seen piece of jewelry. My head dropped so I was now looking at the ground.

How in the world was I going to explain this?!

"Bella…" Jacob said in a warning tone, "Where did you get the bracelet? It looks too expensive for you to have bought it."

Here goes nothing.

"Well…" I began, "I didn't want to own this bracelet in the first place but then… Angela went behind my back… got Ben… and then… well just use your imagination."

Jacob stared at me with glassy eyes which meant that he was actually following my directions by using his imagination to see what Ben and Angela did. When his eyes seemed to have returned to their normal black state, I knew then that Jacob had come back to the real world.

I nearly jumped off the port and into the ocean when Jacob randomly began laughing loudly without warning.

"Was that what it was all about, Bells? I thought you robbed a shop or something!"

I shushed Jake since he had said something that wasn't true out loud.

"Be quiet, Jake! People might start thinking that I DID steal from a store!"

"Bella. If everyone sees that huge chunk of gold you call a bracelet, of course they would think that!"

Jacob threw his hands into the air, "Why didn't you just tell me?! If you had just mentioned that Angela and Ben bought it for you, I would believe it in a heartbeat! I-"

"W-wait a second," I said holding my hand up to stop him, "How do you know that I'm telling the truth? I say this because from what Angela had told me, no one has ever known that Ben spends time with her."

Jacob cocked his head. "You do know that that doesn't make much sense right? I mean have you seen them looking at each other. They're eyes just scream 'I love you' at each other. Who wouldn't notice that?"

"Really?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows together. I had never noticed that and I spend almost every waking minute with Angela.

"You seriously haven't noticed that? You should since you are with her every day!"

I shook my head from side to side. Never before had I seen Angela's eyes sparkle with love unless it was her in fantasy land.

"You really are dense sometimes, Bells," Jake criticized, "Even I knew that and I barely ever see Angela or Ben."

"Oh, just shut it, Jacob," I said in a joking manner. I think I am losing my touch. Now it was twice I lost an argument this week.

* * *

**JPOV**

So this was the port town Mr. Cartel lived in.... how... quiant I guess... Slowly but steadily I sauntered throughout the market searching for the stall I knew Raleigh was in.

_He would pay for this,_ I thought, _No one tricks me without receiving some form of punishment._

Today was an unusually hot day and I felt myself sweating inside my cloak. That cursed ball of flame!

I was losing my patience fast. There were too many stalls in this town and what made it worse was the endless amount of people flowing in and out the streets. Don't these people have something more meaningful to do with their lives?!

"Jessica, Jessica! Did you see what Swan was wearing?! That bracelet was looked too expensive for someone like her. I heard that she had stole it from a man named Raleigh's shop."

My ears perked up. Did that woman say Raleigh? I walked towards the two girls and faced the blonde one who appeared to be the leader.

"Excuse me..." I said in my most polite tone, "I couldn't help but overhear you say something about a bracelet. Can you describe it to me?"

The blonde one looked at me up and down as though examining whether or not I was worthy to be near her presence. She smiled when she liked what she saw and leaned in closer towards me.

"Of course I would share information with someone... as prestigious as yourself," the woman stated batting her eyelashes at me.

"My name is Lauren Mallory. What is yours?"

Oh, just gag me someone!

"Lord James... Now will you please tell me about the bracelet?" I asked getting really impatient now.

"Oh, yes of course!" Lauren said as if just realizing that that was the topic of our conversation, "Swan has been wearing it lately. The chain is solid gold, there are diamonds around it, and there are two huge crystals of some kind on the sides of it."

I smiled. Maybe finding the bracelet wasn't as hard as it seemed. "May I ask the name of those huge crystals?"

"I would say if I could, my lord. I have never seen anything like it before!"

"I'm sorry but could you tell me the name of the girl who wore it?" I asked straining a smile as I leaned towards her.

_Forgive me, Victoria. I do not want to do this as much as you don't like it._

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She's about 5'3", long brown hair and eyes, and acts more like a man than a woman."

Lauren sniffed the air like she had just revealed the most important thing in the world. As soon as the information was stored in my head, I turned around and headed back into the busy street leaving a very shocked Lauren. How revolting such a woman could be! I have never met someone as disturbing as her.

Shaking away those gruesome memories, I began a new mission completely forgetting my first one. My target now and will be until my mission was accomplished was Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

**BPOV**

After spending the entire day at the port with Jacob, I had decided to head back home. It was getting dark and I knew that if I didn't get home by dinner time, I would be in serious trouble with Renee and Phil.

Right now, I was on the main street where most of the stalls were located. This was the shortest route to and from my house. With both of my hands behind my head, I took my time and looked around seeing that almost no one was outside and the houses near the market were lit by several candles. I sighed in relief at today's events. Not only did _someone_ not accuse me of stealing this bracelet, my best guy friend now knows the full behind the scenes story about why a poor girl like me has something made almost entirely out of gold.

The only word I could use to describe today was: Lucky!

I continued my walk back home enjoying the fresh and almost salty ocean air. I couldn't wait to tell Angela what had happened today. I would've spent the day with her as usual but Ben needed help in planning the-

_Step... step... step..._

Wait a minute... I wasn't the one who was making that sound. I began walking faster in hopes of getting back home as fast as possible.

_Step..step..step_

I felt my heart rate quicken and adrenaline began pumping through my veins. It's no one... Just my imagination... Calm down, Bella! This time I took a few deep breaths trying not to panic and abruptly stopped.

_............._

This time there were no sounds of anyone. I sighed in relief. It was just my imagination after all. I laughed to myself knowing that I had given myself a heart attack for no reason.

_Way to lose your cool, Swan. _I thought.

I went back to my normal pace not even bothering to look behind me.

I shrieked when a hand covered my mouth and an arm was wrapped around my waist.

_That was definitely not my imagination!_

"Isabella Marie Swan?"

I felt my knees shaking. How in the world did this stranger know my name?

"Will you answer the question, miss?"

I stood frozen for a few seconds barely breathing. As if reacting on my own, I nodded. The grip on my waist tightened and tears began falling down my cheeks. What was going on? More importantly, what was going to happen to me?

The hand on my mouth moved towards my wrists as if checking for something. When it touched the bracelet on my right hand, the blood in my face started draining away.

"It appears you have something that belongs to me, Isabella."

I began struggling trying to free myself from the stranger's grasp.

"W-who are you?" I whimpered.

"Why, Isabella... I'm nothing more than the beginning of _your _end. You can also call me the expert of the Eternal Bracelet."

My mind going into panic mode, I struggled using everything I had as I shut my eyes tightly. Moments passed and it soon became hopeless. Unwilling to give up without a fight, I tried again and again and soon, it seemed as if the stranger was amused by my retalion against him.

"OW!"

I opened my eyes at the sound and soon, I felt the grip around my waist loosen. I took it as a chance to escape.

Behind me, I could hear the stranger shouting curses of every kind. The only thing audible was, "I swear Isabella Marie Swan! I, Lord James, will and shall get that bracelet and kill you with my very own hands!!!"

I ran towards the only other safe place I knew: the port.

_Hold on! Isn't he just after this bracelet?!_

Holding up my right wrist, I tugged on it hoping it would come off. When the bracelet was at the very tips of my fingers, I used all of my force to yank it off. But it didn't...

_What's wrong with this thing?!_

I tugged on it with all of my might, but it seemed that a force beyond my comprehension was keeping it from being taken off.

_It was believed that whoever wears it can never take it off even if they want to until they experience true love. This is why scholars from around the world say that this bracelet is like a device that finds your perfect match._

There was only one thing that was running through my head: That was true! Are you serious?! I will never get it off ever again!

I was running for my life and also against the time I had left in order to escape from town. My legs screamed at me to stop and give up but I moved on praying for some miracle that could save me from this mess.

"STOP!" demanded the voice that I knew could only belong to the devil himself. I could hear rapid footsteps behind me amd they seemed to be getting closer.

"HAND IT OVER, LITTLE GIRL!"

_I would if I COULD!_ I screamed in my head, _And to think, this so called expert on the Eternal Bracelet doesn't realize that!_

The cries of seagulls notified me that I was at the port. Then and there, I knew that there was only one option left: I had to stow away on a ship. Secretly boarding a ship was the most disgraceful act you can do if you had a love of the sea, but did I really have a choice here? No, I did not.

Scanning all the ships, I found one that was about to leave. Running over there, I grabbed one of the dangling ropes on the side of the ship named Rising Sun and climbed up as quietly as I could. I hid behind a huge pile of crates and barrels that hopefully didn't allow anyone on board to see me. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun had risen. The sleep I had not gotten yet started to take over. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier until I drifted off into the darkness. The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was a slight pain on my shoulder...

* * *

**What do you think the slight pain on the shoulder was? Any comments? Interesting? Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah**

**Please review my story!**

**Next chapter is going to be in Edward's point of view BTW**

**Warning though... it's going to be kind of short.**


	8. Emmett and his Logic

**Yes I know that this chapter is a bit short but just deal with it until tomorrow. Oh and on Wednesday, I won't be able to update as much because I have a ton of extra classes. :( Ignoring my little babbling, read and REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

* * *

EPOV

I was in my room recording the position of the now fading stars in the sky. My ship had gotten lost during the storm so our map was useless for now. The only way to get back on course was to determine where me and my crew were by using the position of the stars.

All the stuff I needed was piled up on the wooden desk next to my bed. A book case filled with books of almost every language was placed against the wall in front of where I slept. I sighed when I heard someone knocking on the door. Maybe it was Rosalie bringing in some early breakfast…

"Hey, little brother, can I come in for a second? I need to tell you something."

I groaned when I realized that it was actually Emmett. What did he want now? The last time he said that he needed to tell me something, Emmett ended up pouring a bucket of water on me in order to 'cleanse my spirit'. I swear that if he pulls another trick on me, I will tie him up right below the crow's nest.

"Edward, seriously! You need to know something!"

"Fine," I answered, "Just no more buckets of water, rope, or anything that involves me and Tanya."

"Aw… come on Eddie. You know that deep down; you actually enjoy my pranks on you."

"Emmett…" I warned. He knew that I hated being called Eddie.

"Ok, ok. Just open the door!"

I stood up from the chair and unlocked the door as soon as I walked towards it. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"What?"

"I don't know how to explain it… but it looks like you have a stowaway…" Emmett explained nervously. Anger boiled inside of me. I couldn't believe a man tried boarding my ship without permission! Doesn't he have some kind or form of dignity?!

Something Emmett had said popped into my mind.

"Wait… what do you mean you don't know how to explain it? A stowaway is a stowaway."

"Actually… it's not something you see every day."

"I have no clue as to what you are trying to say, Emmett."

"Follow me then. Oh and you might want to bring Alice and Rosalie along. I think they will be happy with what I found," declared Emmett smiling like a complete imbecile.

I grew a little bit worried after that. Emmett plus logic plus idiot smile equals abnormal things. Great… This is such a wonderful way to start the day.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I add more detail to it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	9. The Lives of the Cullens and Whitlocks

**There! This chapter is finally finished. Once again there may be spelling and/or grammar errors and please REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SHALL NEVER BE WORTHY OF OWNING THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT UNLIKE STEPHANIE MEYER!**

* * *

EPOV

I had never really understood what Emmett was trying to say. After all a stowaway is a stowaway correct? Okay, sure, our ship didn't usually get one but what is so abnormal about it? I pinched the bridge of my nose with my hand. I was thinking in complete circles now thanks to my big brother.

_Thank you, Emmett_, I thought sarcastically.

After being completely baffled by Emmett, he had gathered his wife, Rosalie, and also Jasper and his wife, Alice. When I had asked them if they knew what our dear friend over here was talking about, they had put on the same mask of confusion that was very similar to mine. Not even Rosalie had a clue in what was going on and she was usually the one who actually understood Emmett. Why else do you think she could put up with my big brother?

"Emmett!" Alice whined, "Why did you have to wake me up this early?! The sun is barely up and I had stayed up late last night trying to get that stubborn stain of yours off of your shirt!"

"Hey, I did warn you last night, Alice," Emmett said right back, "That stain of mine has survived through the hardest washings you can picture. It's about time you gave up."

His lips twitched in amusement when Alice began pouting.

"I'm never going to give up, Emmett. You should know that by now. Besides, I won't let any stain out do me, Alice Whitlock," she stated putting a tightly closed fist right on the middle of her chest.

"Suit yourself," Emmett smiled probably at some inside joke, "Just don't blame me when you can't uncurl your fingers anymore."

"Emmett Cullen…" Alice threatened. Her shoulders were tensing but soon relaxed when Jasper, my best friend, placed a hand on the side of her cheek and softly kissed it.

"Calm down, Alice. I wouldn't want to be the one who has to fish out Emmett from the bottom of the ocean. Rosalie would kill me anyway for letting you kill Emmett."

"You sure got that right, little brother," Rosalie said happily patting Emmett's back, "The only one who has the right to kill my husband right here is Rosalie Cullen herself. Anyone else will have to go through me first."

"Okay, Jasper. I won't murder Emmett as long as _someone_ does it," Alice laughed obviously enjoying the mental picture of Rosalie tossing Emmett into the middle of the ocean and leaving him there to swim back to shore.

"Thanks, guys. I can just feel the love radiating out of everyone," Emmett said sarcastically as everyone else, including me, laughed.

I am probably the youngest out of all of my family and friends. Emmett Cullen, who is 23 years old which is four years older than I am, is very large for someone his age, has dark black hair, bulky muscles, and even though he appears terrifying at first, Emmett is just a kid at heart. If you compare me, his more polite yet witty brother, to him, you would instantly wonder why I wasn't the older one. And I am being completely truthful when I say that I ask this question myself almost every single day.

His wife, Rosalie Whitlock but now Rosalie Cullen, is 22 years old is probably the only woman who could tolerate his sense of "humor" though she does snap a few times. Who wouldn't anyway? She has long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes along with a slim figure enough to give the most beautiful person in the world a run for her money. I admit that Rosalie can be a bit devious sometimes when planning plots of revenge with Alice, but I am glad that she completes Emmett.

My best friend, Jasper Whitlock, is the younger brother of Rosalie and has the same colored hair and the exact blue eyes but is a bit shorter compared to Rosalie's 5'10". We had met, believe it or not, over a debate of which trading town far in the west was the best. I still don't remember exactly how we got into that but the most important part was the fact that we had become great friends with one another.

Finally there was Alice Whitlock. She had black spiky hair and a very… "bubbly" personality you could say. When Jasper had first introduced her to me, I thought that she was a little girl. But boy was I wrong. Although Alice is barely over four feet, she has enough energy to keep everyone around her moving and active. Her addiction to shopping though has made her famous (even in foreign countries!) in every jewelry and clothing shop.

Being around these two couples has sort of made me realize that true love could be anywhere. I wonder though if there was someone out there in the world that was perfect for me. I don't mean "qualities of a fine wife" as my father, Carlisle, once put it. I actually care whether or not if there is actually any sparks between me and a lady.

"Hey, Eddie! You've been quiet for quite some time now. Are you still moping about the whole Tanya incident?" asked Emmett.

I grumbled showing that I still hated being called by that little nickname. I even stuck out my tongue in pure disgust at the mention of Tanya.

"I guess we'll take that as a yes," Alice laughed in a teasing manner.

Don't even get me started on Tanya Denali! I know Carlisle and Esme mean well but did they have to engage me to Tanya?! Apparently, they were a bit worried that I haven't had any relationships yet so they instantly went scouting for the perfect wife. When they had finished signing the papers for our engagement, that was when Carlisle and Esme decided to tell me.

I threw a complete fit over it. I had met her before and I'll tell you one thing: she is not even close to the perfect wife. She had long strawberry blonde hair with dark blue eyes and such a skinny figure, too! Just because of her looks, Tanya acted like she was the queen of the world! It was even worse when she found out about our engagement! It looked like she had won the lottery or something and started acting even more obnoxious than usual.

Tanya began clinging on to me like a possession and became very demanding around me. For heaven's sake! I wasn't born onto this world just to take care of her! She even made me cook breakfast for her even though I had clearly stated as soon as I had met her that I had no kitchen skills.

I don't think she even remembers me telling her!

I shuddered at the thought of me being with Tanya Denali. It wasn't long before our wedding had to be planned. On the document, it said that it would be hosted somewhere around my next birthday which was a year from now. I mentally sighed. Only a year left before I was going to be iron bound clad to be the husband of Mrs. Tanya Cullen.

I almost gagged at the thought.

That was the reason I got interested in the trading business. It was the only way out to avoid seeing Tanya for as long as I could. Carlisle and Esme understood my reasoning but thought that I was being too childish and just couldn't accept reality. I was grateful that almost all of my friends and family had decided to come along though.

I heard laughing and snickering behind me.

"I can never get used to those quick flickers of emotion across his face," someone whispered.

Someone was having a hard time breathing when he said, "We really should find a way to show Edward what his face looks like when that happens."

"I'm right here you know," I stated getting really annoyed, "Can we please go see what Emmett was trying to tell me about?"

Alice squealed and began jumping up and down while clapping her hands, "Emmett told me that Rosalie and I were going to like it! I wonder what it is!"

Jasper shook his head in amusement at Alice.

"Alice, the last time Emmett said that to you, don't you remember what had happened to both you and Rosalie?"

Rosalie wrinkled her nose at the thought. "I remember. Emmett tried telling both me and Alice that he had found a little dog but in reality, it was a very big and hairy rat painted a honey color."

"Eew! I can't ever get that picture out of my head!" Alice screamed covering her ears with her hands in a failed attempt from remembering what had happened, "Before we could run for it, Emmett released that rat and it began chasing us all the way up to the bathroom!"

"OW! Rosalie… what was that for?" Emmett asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for scaring the living day lights out of both me and Alice!"

"You know you loved it, Rosie," Emmett said.

Jasper snickered at Emmett. "Em… I don't think running off in terror and screaming for help was a sign of loving- OW! Rosalie! What was that for?"

Rosalie crossed her arms. "That was for not saving Alice and me from a rodent!"

"Hello! Shouldn't we be going to wherever Emmett is taking us?" I interrupted angry at the fact that we had just wasted about ten minutes talking and goofing around while there was a stowaway on the ship. Without another word, I marched off and dragged Emmett along with me since he was the only one who had saw the stowaway.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be posted up either today or tomorrow!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE ANY COMMENTS YOU MAY HAVE.**


	10. Caught!

**Sorry that it is a bit short but just deal with it for now please. For future reference, Saturdays are the busiest days of the week for me so I won't post up very long chapters but maybe medium sized ones depending at what time I get home. As usual... may have spelling/grammar errors and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING INVOLVING TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER **

* * *

BPOV

I felt myself laying down on something cold and hard which was the exact opposite of what my bed felt like. Yawning and stretching at the same time, I turned around and ended up bumping into something that was too rough to be my wall. Wondering what I had bumped into, I opened one eye and then another and immediately sat up in shock.

_Oh… my… god… PLEASE don't tell me what I think it is!_

I looked around and my fears were confirmed. That dream I had was not a dream at all. It. Really. Happened. Being led by true fear, I hurriedly stood up and walked around as quietly as I could, not wanting to be caught by any of the sailors on the ship. How disgraceful it would be to be caught as a stowaway!

I jumped into the air when I heard a few people yelling at each other close by. For a second, I had thought they had discovered me but thanked the gods above when I was wrong.

"Emmett Cullen! You better not have lied about this! I swear that if you were lying, you-"

"Rosie, please! I really wasn't kidding when I said that I saw a stowaway!"

I thought I felt my heart skip a beat.

_Dang! I thought I picked the perfect place to hide from the ship's crew. I guess I was wrong._

"Rose, let me handle my dear friend, Emmett!" yelled a woman.

"Alice! Don't do something you will regret soon," said a calm voice.

"I'll be calm as soon as I toss Emmett into the ocean! He had deprived me of some much needed sleep!"

"Whoa, Alice! You know that you don't really want to do that! Think of Rose over here."

"Don't drag me into this, Emmett! Even you know that a mad Alice is unstoppable once she has a target!"

Soon, there was yelling and screaming among them and I sought it as a chance to find a better place to hide. Carefully placing one foot in front of the other, I tiptoed towards the door that led below deck.

_I don't even want to know what's down there but it beats nothing at all I guess._

My luck seemed to have run out then and there. Just as I decided to quicken my pace a bit, I tripped over my own two feet and landed face flat on the wooden deck.

"Ow!" I squeaked but immediately covered my mouth when I realized that the people a few feet behind me could hear it. I grew so nervous during the long silence that I became a little restless.

"Did you hear that?" a guy whispered, "I told you that I was serious when I saw a stowaway. But _nooo_ you just had to doubt me and threaten- OW! Alice! What was that for? And why is everyone hitting me today?!"

"Sheesh, Emmett. Don't get your nerves worked up into a bunch! That was for getting sarcastic on me and Rose. How else do you think we should react to someone who had poured vinegar into my famous beef stew?!"

"Or for the time you had purposely hid my necklace thinking that it was Alice's!" whispered a woman in a shouting tone, "I had torn the house apart looking for it! Besides, YOU were the one who had given it to me! How could you forget that?!"

"Hey… um… shouldn't everyone just calm down for a minute? You do know that while we are pointlessly arguing with each other, that stowaway is getting away as we speak?"

"THAT REMINDS ME, EMMETT! WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT A STOWAWAY THAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL BE HAPPY ABOUT IT?!" a woman shouted not even bothering to whisper anymore.

"Alice…"

"QUIET, JASPER! I HAD ONLY GOTTEN ABOUT FOUR HOURS OF SLEEP BEFORE GETTING TOSSED AWAKE BY THIS BUFFOON RIGHT HERE! I NEED MY SLEEP YOU KNOW!"

I laughed nervously to myself. It seems that out of everyone on this ship, I wouldn't want to be caught by the girl who was shouting right now especially since she got such little sleep. Maybe I should get out of here while I still can…

Walking backwards with my face looking towards the very furious looking people, I made sure to make as little noice as possible. I froze when I bumped my head into something that didn't appear to be any one of those crates on the ship. I rubbed the back of my head with my hand but soon stopped when something grasped my wrist. Being in denial as to what had happened, I tried walking forward but with no such luck. I felt something come close to my ear before whispering: "I wouldn't move if I were you especially since you have been caught, my little stowaway."

The voice sounded like velvet and caused me to shiver. My eyes widened at my realization.

_Drats! I was caught! This is definitely not going to be good._

**EPOV**

I was grasping the wrist of the fragile girl not knowing whether I should be angry at the fact that she was a stowaway or be in awe at her beauty. This woman was a goddess compared to all the other beautiful ladies in the world. Her frame was tiny and only came up to my shoulder but wasn't as short as Alice. Long brown hair was cascading down her back and I could tell that she was terrified at the inevitable judging the way her deep brown eyes widened at the sound of my voice. She wore no makeup which brought out her beauty even more and was wearing a very ragged green dress that seemed to have been torn. I instantly wondered why someone as radiant as her was doing on my ship.

Before lust could take over my mind, I called out two of my most trusted crew members and told them to lock her in Alice's room for the mean time. I shook my head trying to rid myself of thoughts I had never even thought of in my entire life. Why was a stowaway like her having such an effect on me?

I sighed and headed towards my very "loving family" who were at each other's throats trying to kill one another. I was a little shocked at the fact that Jasper had trouble holding Alice back from murdering Emmett. That little pixie had a lot of strength.

"Let go, Jasper!" Alice exclaimed, "I have to kill Emmett! Rose...! Why aren't you helping me?!"

Rose brushed her blonde hair over her shoulder before standing right in front of Alice.

"Sorry, Alice. But no one, not even my best friend, can murder Emmett. Jasper, help me out a little please!"

I stepped in before the dispute could go out any further. We had enough in our hands as it is.

"Alice," I said placing a hand on her shoulder, "You need some rest. Take Rosalie with you and go to Rosalie's room and take a nap while me, Emmett, and Jasper take care of the... stowaway."

I spit out the last word since that wasn't something we should call someone as angelic as that woman. Not noticing the way I spoke the last word, they marched off into Rosalie's room as everyone else including me headed to the room where the only person that has ever made my heart tug was waiting.

* * *

**What do you think? Once again I apologize that the latest chapters are a bit short but don't blame me because I had so much homework and tests this week. XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND POST UP ANY COMMENTS YOU MAY HAVE!**


	11. AN 2

**Sorry for the interruption… again, but I have been thinking about this ever since I started writing the story. I wasn't sure if any of you noticed but the story taking place somewhere around the 1600s is a **_**bit **_**too early for large ships and stuff like that. But after thinking about it more (and received a review about it), I thought about changing the years to… around 1800s? 1700s? Sometime around those years. What do you think? I think I'll set up a poll about it and see what everyone thinks. Okay?**

**Thanks again for commenting my story and for those who gave me a little critism (or however you spell it) ^^**

**I'm writing the next chapter as you read this so please be patient as I add more details to everything (well… at least try that is). Oh and since I interrupted the story again… here's a little sneak peak of it and once again feel free to tell me if there are any kinds of mistakes in it or if you just want to compliment it:**

Wait a minute… did I just basically admit that I want that person to fall for me…? Get a hold of yourself, Isabella Marie Swan! Just imagine what Angela and Jake would say if they could hear my thoughts right now!

I slapped myself lightly on the face. I was not going to fall for someone like him. He was way out of my league anyway. Mental note: Act as tomboyish as possible around him and whatever you do, DO NOT get lost in his eyes!

I knew that in the end if I did fall for someone like him, I would be the one who had gotten her heart broken. I didn't want to take that risk especially after seeing what Renee had to go through when Charlie died… I hadn't even felt as much pain as she did and I was too scared to take that chance.


	12. To Each Is a Own Person's Identity

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter! I had to go to the doctor's today in order to check out my sprained ankle so I got home later than I thought. At least the chapter is kind of long this time ^^ Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT!**

* * *

BPOV

After being so _rudely_ tossed into the room, I sighed realizing that I had most likely deserved it for stowing away on their ship.

As soon as the door was shut closed, I placed my ear against the door and listened. I heard two or three men grumbling about something from outside and my hopes of escaping from this room were shattered. I slumped against the wall in defeat and pulled up my legs as I wrapped my arms around them. For a while, I just sat there not really doing anything and sometimes wondering what was going to happen after this.

Surely, they wouldn't try tossing me out into the ocean would they? I didn't think they would be that cruel. The worst possible thing they could make me do was work on the ship in order to pay for my passage to some unknown country. I could just imagine all the hard jobs being left for me to do. I shuddered at the thought of being bossed around by that loud girl. That would truly be a nightmare.

I finally decided to look around the room I was in and was kind of confused at first. The room was huge and had a very soft looking bed with a bright yellow blanket with flower patterns on it draped on top. There were A LOT of polished white dressers lined around the room and seemed to take up the most space. On the floor were… books perhaps? I picked up the nearest one and when I scanned through it, I raised an eyebrow. These were shopping catalogs of some sort. It listed all the clothes available at some French shop and the prices were listed right next to each item. Who would keep these kinds of records?

Without saying another word, I placed back the thin red book right back where I had found it. I began thinking again. Why was I put into this room? It seemed more fit for a girl obsessed with shopping instead of a place meant to hold prisoners and/or stowaways. I sat there thinking for a long time not really sure how to answer my question. The only thing that popped into my mind was another question: Were they actually mad at me for boarding their ship without permission? Or did they want me to be as comfortable as possible before working me to death as punishment?

I blushed a deep red when a mental picture of the man who had caught me appeared into my mind. He was very tall compared to me and had a hair color I had never seemed before… it was like a darkish yet… Argh! I can't think of anything to describe it… I guess you could say that it looked auburn and purposely messed up. His eyes were an emerald green and had no flaws upon his face. He was very muscular but not too much and the only word I could come up with to describe this mysterious man was perfect.

He looked more like a god than a god did and as soon as I had made eye contact with him, I felt my heart quicken its pace. I shook my head. There was positively no way someone like him would fall for someone as boring as me. For all I knew, he could be signed away to be married to someone else worthier.

Wait a minute… did I just basically admit that I want that person to fall for me…? Get a hold of yourself, Isabella Marie Swan! Just imagine what Angela and Jake would say if they could hear my thoughts right now!

I slapped myself lightly on the face. I was not going to fall for someone like him. He was way out of my league anyway. Mental note: Act as tomboyish as possible around him and whatever you do, DO NOT get lost in his eyes!

I knew that in the end if I did fall for someone like him, I would be the one who had gotten her heart broken. I didn't want to take that risk especially after seeing what Renee had to go through when Charlie died… I hadn't even felt as much pain as she did and I was too scared to take that chance.

I sighed… I wonder how everyone is doing back home. I'm sure that everyone would be worried about where I was right now. Okay… maybe not Jessica and Lauren but that didn't matter. I bet that Renee and Phil are worried sick about me. I could just imagine Renee pacing back and forth along the house so much that she was going to create a hole in it. Of course, my heart ached when I thought about them. Not only did Renee lose Charlie, she was probably thinking right now that she had lost me as well. I felt incredibly guilty about that, but there was almost nothing I could do about it. The best I could do was send her a letter or something to let her know that I didn't run away or anything.

Angela and Jacob were definitely worried sick by now. They would start blaming themselves for something I knew they couldn't control. I leaned against the wall. I felt not only miserable that I had no idea where this ship was heading to but also guilty that I caused everyone to worry to death!

I looked at the bracelet that was hanging loosely on my wrist. It's all because of thing's fault. I really should have convinced Angela to give it back to Raleigh as soon as I saw it.

_Stupid… stupid… stupid…_

I banged my head against the arm that was still on top of my legs. I made a silent promise that I would contact them somehow to not only let them know that I was okay but to also relieve them of their worry. The one who truly deserved to be anxious was me since I was the one who had caused it in the first place.

I heard the lock on the door click and moved away instantly in order to avoid being hit by the opening door. Through the door was a tall lanky blonde man with icy blue eyes looking at me with an emotion I could not identify, a huge muscular one with a goofy smile plastered onto his face, and finally… the man who had the messy auburn hair and emerald eyes.

This was going to be a _long _day…

* * *

This was a very... interesting interrogation. It was like a version of that bad cop and good cop thing I have sometimes heard of from the passing travelers. I never really understood what they were talking about until now. The big burly man was named Emmett Cullen and had told me that he was the like the bodyguard of the ship and also older brother of Edward Cullen who had turned out to be not only the captain of this ship but also the guy with the auburn hair. When I was informed of that, I couldn't help but grin slightly. That name actually did fit him in a way...

The one with the blonde hair and blue eyes was named Jasper Whitlock and was very calm and collected when he introduced himself in a tone that was soothing yet terrifying at the same time. I couldn't help but jump to the conclusion that he was very furious with me and would be the one to decide the punishment. I almost gulped at the thought of being forced to work with that very loud and cranky woman.

"State your name, miss. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we would like to call you by your name," ordered Edward in a very stern tone. It felt like I was being scolded by a child.

I looked down at the ground from the bed where I was now sitting on. I didn't want to be caught into his eyes even though he was talking in such a serious manner. It was silent...

"Little brother, don't scare her like that!" Emmett scolded while wagging his finger at Edward. I smiled. Right now, he was my most favorite person on this ship because he was like a teddy bear trying to comfort me although his muscles would give you the impression that he was not. "Will you please answer his question? It will make it easier on all of us. Trust me," he said to me.

Emmett rolled his eyes as I stared at him. Was I missing some kind of joke or something?

Still wondering why he did that, I answered, "Isabella but everyone, well mostly everyone, just calls me Bella..."

I didn't give out my last name. The last thing I needed right now was people I didn't know to hunt my family down and demand somekind of fee if I couldn't pay for it myself. It would definitely give Renee a heart attack.

"See, Eddie? Being nice really does give you rewards in return!"

"Don't call me that, Emmett," grumbled Edward obviously ticked off now.

I saw Jasper place his hand on his forehead and shake his head.

"I guess I'm next," he said. He turned to face me and had masked his face without any emotion besides wonder showing, "What were you doing here? Did you even know that this ship can be set to sail off to somewhere your destination didn't match to?"

I crossed my arms and stared at Jasper right in the eye. "I kind of know that already. It wasn't like I needed or even _wanted_ to be here... It's not like I had a choice in the matter..."

"Look, Eddie! Even Jasper is being nice and we get answers in return! Why can't you- OW! HEY! Seriously?! What is with everyone hitting me today? Did I wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Edward had slapped Emmett right at the back of his head with his hand. Emmett was rubbing his head while Edward was looking at his older brother incredulously.

"You know how much I hate being called that Em. You had it coming to you anyway."

Emmett was glaring at his younger brother with crossed arms but it didn't look like he was really angry at Edward. I could see the corners of his mouth having trouble staying in a frown. Edward was smirking at his brother probably enjoying the fact that he had finally gotten some revenge.

I laughed a little and soon caught the attention of all three of the men. I looked at them. "What? Can't a girl laugh at something funny?"

"Not if she is under interrogation right now..." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "It is a free world isn't it? Besides... this isn't much of an interrogation if you ask me."

"Who said I asked you?" he retorted.

"You did right now," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

I heard Jasper and Emmett chuckle. "Wow... she got you good, Eddie! She's more wittier than Rosalie that's for sure."

Edward groaned. "Do you want another whack on the head, dear brother? I can arrange for that no problem."

Who was Rosalie? Was she one of the women I heard arguing from before?

Before I knew it, I blurted, "Who's Rosalie?"

I covered my mouth. "Sorry... didn't mean to pry..."

Emmett laughed really loud. "Rosie is my gorgeous wife on board the ship with me. She is the only one who is like the air I breathe."

He puffed out his chest proudly. I was going to ask more about her before the door was slammed open by a little pixie girl with spiky jet black hair. I instinctively moved back on the bed. That was the same loud person I saw. Hopefully she wasn't so cranky...

"Edward Cullen..." she threatened, "I just heard that you were using my room to hold a stowaway! How could you do that?! I don't want my room soiled by a smelly ugly man!!!"

I cleared my throat. The last time that I had checked I was not smelly or ugly. Just plain. I was not even a man for heaven's sake! The tiny girl looked in my direction for the first time before looking back at Jasper.

"Jaz... who is this? Is she another worker? I haven't seen her before on this ship."

Her voice was very melodious and sounded like it had come from an angel. What is with everyone on this ship being beautiful beyond compare?!

"Em! Stop Alice before she- oh... who's this?"

In stepped a long haired blonde with a slim figure. I figured as much when I saw that everyone here looked like the gods themselves. Not wanting to be quiet anymore, I jumped off the bed and stood in front of the blonde.

"The name's Bella," I said offering my hand to her, "I'm the 'smelly ugly man' the little pixie was referring to."

"Huh? Alice... what is she talking about?"

The little girl blushed before muttering a nothing. Rosalie shook her head laughing as she shook my hand.

"My name is Rosalie Cullen and over there the blushing pixie's name is Alice Whitlock. Anyone who can make her blush is all right by me."

I smiled. "Good to know then, Rosalie."

"Call me Rose if you please. Rosalie sounds way too formal."

"I agree. Isabella is too formal as well."

I dropped my hand and right when I turned to face the pixie, I was tackled onto the bed and placed in a rib crushing hug.

"I like Bella already! She isn't one of those women who talk about the latest gossip or something like that! The name's Alice Whitlock and it's definitely a pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh... Thanks I guess?" I said not really sure what to say. She was very different from the screaming woman from before. Maybe a good sleep does wonders for her... I was going to have to ask about that later. A few moments passed...

"Alice... Can you let go? I need air too you know..."

"Oh right! Sorry!"

She instantly let go and I took in some well needed air. These people were definitely interesting.

"Who is she anyway, Em?" Rosalie asked as she embraced him in a hug. So this is Emmett's wife.... Yep. She is gorgeous.

"Yeah! Tell me why Bella's here. Please Jasper?" Alice begged mimicking Rosalie.

"Well... we sort of haven't figured it out yet..." Emmett answered nervously.

"She's the stowaway, Alice and Rosalie," Edward bluntly stated. I almost forgot that he was here... and it looked like that was what happened with everyone else.

"Really?" Alice asked in disbelief, "She doesn't look like one..."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You don't have to look like one to be one."

"I guess not," Alice sighed, "So... what are we going to do with her? We can't throw her overboard you know..."

"Or _can _we?" Emmett added. Rosalie smacked his shoulder. "Hey! I'm just saying!"

"Why don't I just work to pay it off?" I interrupted, "Maybe I can cook or something?"

"How do I know that you aren't going to poison the food?" Edward asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm eating it, too genius," I said with the last word just dripping with sarcasm.

"She's got a point, Edward," Jasper said, "Besides, I don't really see the harm in it. Alice and Rosalie will be with her at all times in the kitchen anyway."

"Fine," he huffed before mumbling something about poison and walking straight out the door. I threw up my hands in exasperation. I couldn't believe that guy! He was so irritating and expected me to poison the food! Where would I get the poison anyway?! Did they keep a store of it somewhere or something?!

Without saying a another word, I walked out of the door and headed to anywhere but back there.

"Wait, Bella! I never found out your last name!" shouted a very nosy Alice.

I turned around and put one hand beside my mouth before responding. "To each is only one person's identity, Alice! You'll just have to figure it out yourself!"

The only thought that drifted into my mind was the picture of the very annoying Edward Cullen. Why did I have to fall for him no matter how much I hate him?!

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? I tried putting in more detail of course as I tried to get it done as soon as possible.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND POST ANY COMMENTS YOU MAY HAVE!**


	13. No Pain, No Gain!

**Phew! I finally got it done! Thanks for waiting you guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH IT, ALL THE CHARACTERS IN TWILIGHT BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!!!**

* * *

BPOV

I swear that the last few days ever since I had met Captain Edward Cullen have been nothing but hellish. Not only did he try working me to death, he always had to find one little tiny thing wrong with my work. When I was mopping the deck the entire morning, he actually made me start all over again! What in the world is wrong with scrubbing the wooden planks in circles?! Edward claims that moving the brush up and down washes it better, and I would like to see him wash the entire deck!

Another day, I was cooking my infamous chicken soup with over four different kinds of vegetables in it. I gave some to Alice and Rose for a taste test and they said that it was the most delicious dish they had ever had. Finally when we had to serve it to the crew, Edward Cullen complains that there isn't enough salt in it. Trying not to pour the bowl of soup onto his head (I might've actually been thrown into the ocean if I did that), I handed him a shaker filled with salt. A few minutes later, Edward calls me over and tells me that there was too much salt in it and hands the bowl to me. He then demands that I bring him a another bowl filled with exactly 2.3 ounces of salt tossed into it. Who in the world measures that kind of thing?!

Emmett, my favorite teddy bear, wasn't much better. In fact, I would have to say that he actually enjoyed torturing me! First, he said that the he needed a midnight snack and I gladly obliged at the time. That is, until I opened the pantry and it just _happened _to be booby-trapped! It took me almost three hours trying to get this... very questionable gunk out of my hair!!! I had never seen anything purple and brown at the same time that was very sticky and gooey!

Now not only was I afraid of opening the pantry doors, I could no longer trust Emmett when he needed something. I was lucky to still have all ten of my fingers. Seriously... he takes his jokes way too far! I have got to ask Alice and Rosalie how they survived with Emmett! I need as much information on him as possible for a little something I would like to call self-preservation.

Jasper was the only _sensible _person on board this ship. He was always helping me out with stuff and every time I said that I would pay him back someday, he would shrug it off as if it were nothing. Alice was the luckiest person in the world to be married to him. Heck! I would go for someone like him instead of an insensitive jerk with the auburn hair and emerald like eyes.

My clumsiness was very generous today which was very unusual. I had not tripped even once ever since I set foot onto this ship and it broke my previous record of two days and five hours. For the gods who control my every motion, I thank you for sparing me for the moment!

Even as you read this, I am counting down the days until this ship docks at the nearest port!

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was definitely different from everyone else but in a good different way. She was the first woman to have delt with my demanding orders and not complain about it one bit though one time I could tell that she was itching to dump a bowl of soup onto my head...

I knew that I was overworking her the entire time towards Selatia Town, but I couldn't help it. Every time I would look at her or even receive eye contact from her, I would become speechless and have no choice but to act like a complete jerk around her! Esme would be so disappointed in me right now!

I took a sip of my drink as I sat at one of the tables in the mess hall (**A/N: I'm not really sure if ships even have mess halls but just go along with it for now). **I was going to have to apologize to Bella for my actions when I had a chance to especially for my brother's actions. I was in complete shock when Bella actually resisted strangling Emmett after the stunt he had pulled. How in the world did he get that... that gunk?!

Leaning of the table with my elbow, I began thinking what to do to make it up to Bella. I couldn't trust myself around her one bit because I knew that I would do something to tick her off even more... Why did the world have to curse me with someone who looked like an angel?!

I heard the chairs around me being pulled out and soon there was the sound of trays clanking against the table. I think I already knew who it was...

"Hey there, Eddie! Want some food?" asked none other than my older brother Emmett. I shook my head.

"You sure, Edward? You better get some before Emmett here eats all of it," Jasper joked.

"Not my fault all the food here is delicious..." grumbled Emmett.

I laughed a little bitterly, "No thanks. I'm just thinking that's all."

"I bet I know _who _you're thinking about," Emmett suggested while nudging me with his elbow. Jasper sighed in amusement. Was I missing something here?

"Huh?" was all that came out of my mouth. I turned towards Jasper since I knew that Emmett would try making a joke from it embarrassing me in the process. Jasper smirked.

"It's obvious you know, Edward. If Emmett could figure it out, then everyone else can as well."

I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"It's Bella!" Emmett blurted out from nowhere. I blinked twice. I looked at the both of them in desbelief.

"No way! Don't give me that look, little brother! It's written all over your face and you know it!" Emmett proclaimed as he jutted his finger at me. I turned back towards Jasper as he shrugged in response.

"Sorry, Edward but it is the truth. I could tell that from a mile away."

Just before I could question their sanity, the door leading towards the kitchen was slammed open so hard that I think the ship itself shook. Out came a furious Bella covered in... was that tomato sauce?! Just behind her were Alice and Rosalie cowering in fear. Okay... note to self: never get Bella mad...

"Emmett... Cullen..." she spoke in a very icy tone, "I've ignored the passed 'pranks' you had set up that I knew were specifically for me. I'm lucky to be alive after going through them!"

She raised her hands in exasperation.

"This is the last straw, Emmett! I opened the closet to get a mop to clean up something and an entire pot filled with sauce was poured onto me!"

Menancingly, she took a step towards Emmett and then another.

"Emmett is so dead," Jasper whispered. I nodded in agreement and we both scooted out of our chairs and headed towards the safety of the kitchen watching the scene that was about to unfold.

Emmett began to panic and stood up from his chair with his hands held up.

"Whoa... Bella... we don't need to get over dramatic over here. Think about the consequences!" he pleaded.

In response, she began moving faster towards him with murder shining in her eyes.

"Dramatic?" she asked, "No... this isn't dramatic compared to what I'll do once I get my hands on you, Emmett Cullen."

My poor brother's eyes were glinting with fear. He looked past Bella's shoulder and mouthed the words: "Help me!"

Alice and Rosalie shook her heads.

"You were asking for it, Em," Rosalie stated, "Even I agree with Bella about the idea of you taking it too far. And before you even ask, the answer is no. I will not join you towards the path of death."

"You better run, dear brother!" I shouted.

"Don't worry!" Alice added, "We'll fish out your corpse later!"

"And I'll write your will, Emmett!" Jasper offered.

Everyone in the room could see Emmett visibly gulp. Before even a second had passed, Emmett had dashed out of the room with Bella trailing behind. We waited a few moments when the sounds of crashing barrels and screaming were heard. There was a loud thud before questions began arising in my head.

The room was completely quiet.

"Anyone want to see what happened to Emmett?" I asked everyone.

The entire room filled with people shook their heads simultaneously.

"I'll be the brave one then," I sighed. I marched towards the door and took a very deep breath.

_Here goes nothing..._

I pushed open the door but didn't see any signs of blood or fighting. This was weird...

I searched around the deck and soon saw crates that were misplaced and/or shattered. Yep... this was definitely the work of Bella. Following the trail of crates and an occasional scream, I soon found what I was looking for. My mouth dropped when I saw the two of them. There was Emmett, the big and strong older brother, hanging for his dear life on one of the many ropes dangling from the masts as Bella was trying to jump up and grab a rope so she could climb up herself.

"Stupid... rope!" Bella shouted as she tried jumping to grab one once more. I let out a breath when she was so close in grabbing one. Emmett was so lucky right now...

Emmett saw that I was standing there and began shouting pleas of help. I began laughing at the scene before me. If only there was a way to capture this moment. I heard footsteps behind me and then snickering. I turned around and saw that it was Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"What happened to the big and strong Emmett?" shouted Jasper.

"Shut your mouth, Jasper!" Emmett screamed back, "You would do the same thing in my position!"

"Of course I would do the same thing you dim wit! If I didn't, I would fall onto the deck and into the hands of a muderous Bella!"

"Just get me out of here!!!"

Alice and Rosalie stepped forward. "Leave this to us." Alice chimed.

Jasper, Emmett, and I watched them as they sauntered towards Bella and grab each of her arms. Bella snapped out of her rage and looked at the both of them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Saving my husband. That's what it is," Rosalie sighed, "I swear that sometimes I wonder what he would do without me."

They began dragging Bella away from Emmett although she struggled very hard. I grinned at the fact that no one could be released once they are in Alice's grasp. Emmett so has to thank Alice and Rosalie later.

"Let go!" Bella exclaimed.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said, "As much as we want to enjoy this little show, I have to save Emmett's skin or else Esme and Carlisle would be very upset with me. Now come on! Since Rose and I have you in our grasp already, we might as well give you a make-over!"

"WAIT! WHAT?! HOW DID YOU PEOPLE GET FROM SAVING EMMETT TO MAKE-OVERS!"

I watched in amazement as Alice by herself hauled off Bella into her room with Rosalie following behind. Wow... I can never be amazed by how strong Alice is...

"Hey! Eddie! Stop looking over there and HELP GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Emmett screamed. I glared at him for calling me by my nickname again. Keeping my cool and getting revenge on Emmett at the same time, I marched back into my room dragging Jasper along with me.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!"

"Too bad, Emmett! You got yourself up there by yourself so get back down the same way! No pain, no gain is what Carlisle always says!"

"HEEEEEEY!!!!"

* * *

**So what do you think? This scene had been popping into my mind for the past two days and I couldn't help but let Bella get her revenge and pour out her anger. :P**

**Next update will most likely be today BTW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND POST UP ANY COMMENTS YOU MAY HAVE!**


	14. Tracking for the Sake of my Love

**Sorry that this chapter is very... short to put it into simple words. This is more like a filler chapter I guess since some of you may be wondering what had happened to James since he hasn't reappeared yet. This chapter will maybe explain why and what his intentions are (well... maybe that is) XD I don't want to star****t blabbing so let's just get on with the story.**

**R&R Please! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

I was back at my 'lair' as many people called it. I was still furious at that Isabella Swan girl for she had just made my mission much more difficult than it really needed to be. What were the chances of escaping from me, someone skilled in black magic?! I cursed her luck. That will never happen again as long as I stay more focused.

For now, I will stay here waiting for the perfect chance to strike the ship she was on. I laughed darkly. She thought that she had escaped from me just by boarding some random ship! How dense did she think I was? I hope she enjoys my... little present that I had left her. What is this 'present' you ask? You'll find out soon that is for sure.

_Knock...knock..._

"What? What is it?" I asked.

The door creaked open and out stepped my most reliable accomplice. Ah! It is none other than Nicholas Vanqui, one of the captains in charge of the many ships I owned.

"What is it, young Vanqui? I don't remember requesting for your presence..."

Without saying a word, he kneeled down on the hard stone floor.

"Forgive me for the interruption. It's just that all the ships are ready to sail off at your command. I would suggest you do it soon though for I have received information from all the ship watchers that a storm appears to be approaching."

I waved off his thought with the flick of my hand. "Don't worry about that, Vanqui. Our main target right now is that bracelet that has just fallen through the grasp of my hands. I assume that you know how to track down that Swan girl?"

I could hear his heartbeat quicken its pace. I frowned. "I have never informed you? I believe that I had before."

"D-don't be mad, my lord. It was my fault in the first place for not asking you about it. Punish me however you like if that is your wish," he said bravely. Those were one of the many qualities I liked about this man. Not only was he loyal, he would blame himself for anything that went wrong. Above all else, Mr. Vanqui has never failed me once!

"I shall not blame you for not knowing the details, Nicholas. In fact... I'll tell you right now since you are already here anyway."

I sat up from my chair and walked towards the bookcase filled with books that contained almost every spell imagineable. I took out the one labeled: _Shantail de Capree Volume XI: Never Lost._

The book was leather bound and was very ragged since I had used this book more times than I could ever count. It has served its purpose time and time again! I licked the tip of my thumb before beginning to turn the pages.

_Let's see... memory spells... no that's not it... binding spells... that's not it either... here it is! The famous tracking spells section!_

I scanned through the entire section trying to see which spell was the one I had cast before I left that wretched town. I placed my index finger at the specific spell:

_Petals Flow ~Tracking Spell #37_

_Purpose: used to find people from extremely far distances_

_Once spell has been casted (mentioned in Book X) combine the following ingredients at any time within a month._

_-Lotus Petals_

_-Rain Water from the Everfalling Springs region_

_-One strand of hair from a maiden_

_-Two feathers of a five year old falcon_

_-Three pebbles from the Tantolion Mountain Range_

_Pour mixture into a ceramic bowl made entirely out of red clay. Place a lotus flower on top along with a leaf from a willow tree. At the command of the weilder, the leaf shall spin around the lotus flower and point towards the direction of the person who had been affected by the spell; will only last for two months before evaporating into nothingness._

This was a very quick spell I would have to say. Usually the ones I used would last for over years to come but they required very rare ingredients that costed a lot of money. I was not about to waste them for a simple helpless girl such as Isabella Swan.

With the book, I headed over to my shelf holding thousands of spell ingredients that would take years to name. I looked up and down the shelf occasionally grabbing a few bottles here and there until I had everything I needed.

I set everything down on a table not too far away from here. Grabbing a bottle, I poured each ingredient in and a puff of black smoke appeared from it. The mixture was no longer clear but instead, it was a darkish green color.

"Vanqui, hand me the bowl next to you."

Hurrying, he grabbed the specified object and placed it on the table. I yanked it from its spot and poured the contents of the bottle into it. Next, I lightly tossed the flower and leaf onto the surface of the murky water. With the snap of my fingers, it disappeared from where it was and into the hands of Nicholas Vanqui. He almost dropped it but quickly recovered.

"Make sure you don't drop that! I had used the last of the ingredients so you cannot make any mistakes when handling it!" I yelled.

"Y-yes, Lord James!"

I nodded. "Good. Remember to keep it in a cool place and never let it reach a warm temperature! When you wish, say the name: Isabella Marie Swan. The leaf with rotate around the lotus flower a couple of times before stopping. Head towards the direction it points to."

"Of course, my lord."

I clapped my hands. "Now head out and bring back the girl dead or alive for I do not care. Just make sure that you have the Eternal Bracelet!"

When I was finished, he ran out the door. As soon as it closed, I strided towards the door located on the other side of the room. I went through it and looked sadly at the iceberg that had captured Victoria. She was in the fetal position with her long orange like hair spread out like a fan.

I whispered, "Don't worry, Victoria... It is only a matter of time before I have the Eternal Bracelet within my reach once again. I vow that I will save you even if I have to sacrifice my life in the process..."

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? I sort of found this chapter a little bit sweet (but not because James is hunting after Bella) since he is going through all this trouble just to save her and would even die if that was what it took to free Victoria. :) Of course that is just my opinion.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND POST UP ANY COMMENTS YOU MAY HAVE!**


	15. The Ultimate Torture: Make overs

**I would just like to thank everyone who has been reading my chapters so far for this story and to the people who have reviewed it and said some very nice things about it :)**

**Oh and since Thanksgiving break is coming up soon, you should be expecting more longer chapters which would involve more ExB scenes that have been basically haunting my mind since yesterday XD**

**And before I forget, I would just like to dedicate this chapter to my friend who has been very supportive of my story ever since I had first created my account. ^^ Thank you Lily!**

**~XxKStarzxX**

**BPOV**

"Alice!" I complained, "Let go and allow me to kill that idiot smiling teddy bear!"

I struggled hopelessly once again hoping for some miracle that her grip on me would loosen enough for me to escape and go hunt down Emmett. Of course though, it was a lost cause. Even if I did escape, I knew that Rosalie would probably tackle me down which would give Alice enough time to pin me down. I muttered a quiet curse under my breath. Stupid diabolical pixie and best friend...

"No chance, Bella. Me and Emmett have.... a meeting soon if you know what I mean," Rosalie winked. I made a face.

"Oh, gross! Rosalie! I thought I told you to never mention anything related to that!" shrieked Alice, "I have enough nightmares involving you two already!"

Rosalie was snickering beside me. "Well at least I don't complain when you mention all your 'memories for a lifetime' involving you and Jasper. I'm his older sister for heaven's sake and I don't whine one bit!"

Rosalie used air quotes in the middle part of her speech before receiving an evil glint in her eye. I was confused but apparently Alice caught on and soon the same glint was in her eyes. I had the very strangest feeling that this was going to involve me in some way...

"So... Bella..." Rosalie trailed off before her sentence was finished by Alice, "Do you.... you know... have anyone special back home?"

"Heh?" escaped from my mouth. Where in the world was this leading to? Alice groaned in annoyance.

"You know! Like... uh... a-a lover or something?!" she spat, "Since you're going to be stuck with us for the next few days, Rosalie and I might as well get to know you better! Well?"

I shook my head before blushing. I have had this conversation before with Renee which turned out to be really awkward...

"Really?" Rosalie questioned, "No one you have an eye on or anything?"

She nudged me in the stomach with my elbow. Drats! I think she figured out something! This was so not going to end well!

Alice pulled me into her room with Rosalie entering after me. Rosalie closed the door at a very slow pace and then locked it. She smirked.

"Why are you guys asking this? It's kind of obvious that I'm too different to have a relationship with anyone," I stated using the same thing I had said to Renee over and over again. It was the only thing preventing her from signing me away to marry someone I had never met before just like my older sisters.

"It's... nothing. We were merely curious," Alice answered a little too innocently. I would have believed it if Alice wasn't playing with her fingers while Rosalie was peeking out of the windows as if to make sure no one was listening to the conversation.

I placed my finger at the middle of my forhead before rubbing it. During that time, I dropped myself onto the floor along with Alice and Rosalie following my lead. I sighed, "Curious about what?"

"Like I said before, it is nothing at all. It's just that me and Alice have a tiny little theory that my brother-in-law has an eye on you."

"Of course he would have an eye on me," I said playing along, "He is afraid that I might poison his food or something."

"I didn't mean it like that, Bella," Rosalie said while rolling her eyes, "Edward... just seems happier around you."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Well he does get to boss me around you know."

Alice hit me on the shoulder. "I hope that knocked a little sense into you. Now stop denying the fact that you like him!"

I blushed a bright red.

"Alice!" Rosalie yelled, "I thought the plan was to gradually get her to admit it! Not to say it all of a sudden!"

Alice laughed nervously, "Sorry. It's just hard to stay on track with all of her sarcasticness along the way."

"Is sarcasticness even a word?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know but it sure seemed to fit the situation." The little pixie shrugged her shoulders. Meanwhile, I was blushing as bright as a tomato. There was possibly no way I liked him!

"Can we please stop discussing who I like please?" I mumbled. Rosalie sighed.

"I guess so... well at least until you start realizing your feelings for him that is..." Alice grinned happily changing the subject for me. I have to thank her later. Taking a deep breath, I felt my blush fade away. I was finally calm!

"Looks like you'll have to wait for a long time then," I joked, "It'll be the end of the world before I admit that I love Edward Cullen or anything of the sort."

"Yeah... like that is going to happen anytime soon," Rosalie said sarcastically, "The only thing I know for sure will never happen is Alice Whitlock quitting shopping."

Rosalie gestured her hand around the room. "See my point? She has about 10 dressers in here and it still isn't enough for her."

"Twelve to be exact," Alice stated proudly, "I have everything from every day clothes, summer clothes, spring clothes, winter clothes, fall clothes, some from French towns, German ones, clothes needed for special occasions, ones to wear if a certain someone does something special for you, dining clothes, dance skirts, high heels, scarfs, jewelry, oh! and these-"

"Whoa! Alice, by the time you name all the kinds of clothes you have, Rosalie and me will be fossils!" I interrupted holding my hand up, "Besides, I don't want to die by listening to the names of boring, useless, clothing."

The room was silent. I opened my eyes that I didn't realize were closed until now and saw a couple of very surprised people.

"What?"

"Did you just call clothes useless and boring?" asked Alice at a slow pace.

"Yeah..." I said not sure where this was leading to.

"Okay. That's it. I'm going to change your mind about them right now!"

Both Rosalie and Alice stood up from where they sat and ran to two of the many dressers before beginning to toss out clothes of all sizes and colors. I quickly dodged out of the flying clothes' way and gulped when Alice took out a very large case of make up. What did I get myself in to?

"Now, Bella, as you can obviously see, Alice has her emergency kit for make overs so don't panic. Don't worry though. It won't hurt a bit."

"Easy for you to say, Rose."

Before Alice could remove the lid from it, I made my way to the door and tried opening it. I pulled on it again and again but it wouldn't budge! Hearing the click in my mind, I looked at the lock and sure enough it was locked. Turning it really quick, I opened the door with success this time and was going to step out.

Something was wrapped around my stomach and began pulling me back into the room.

"You are not leaving, Bella!" I heard Alice scream, "You are coming back in and staying in there until I change your mind about clothes!"

"No way!" I complained. I held onto the door with everything I had. The force pulling me this time doubled and I turned around to see that Rose was helping Alice.

"Rosalie!!!"

"Sorry, Bella but I want to live through this as much as you want to! If I don't help Alice, then I'm the one who's going to get skinned alive!"

"Some friend you are!"

"I know!"

I felt my grip on the edges on the door loosen. Right as the door was about to slam close, I yelled out a plea for help before falling onto the floor.

"Ow...." I said.

"Hehehe," I heard Alice chuckle, "First... me and Rose have to get you out of those tomato sauce stained clothes. We'll have to do something about your hair too." I felt my eye twitch at the sound of her planning. This was not going to be good...

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter might be a little suckish. I just finished it and didn't have a lot of time to add in details. You can blame the extra class I have today XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND POST UP ANY COMMENTS YOU MAY HAVE!!!**


	16. Well My Record is Gone Now

**It's finally Thanksgiving break :P I can't wait to start writing and planning the next few chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

EPOV

I closed the door leading to my room as soon as Jasper walked through. Locking it, I turned back around and saw that Jasper was raising an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"You know what I mean, Edward. But in case you don't, are you sure you want to leave Emmett hanging up there?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. "Well if he could climb up to that height by himself, I don't see why he can't get down the same way."

"This is Emmett we're talking about, Edward. You should know by now that he's as helpless as a puppy once he forgets how to do something."

Jasper was rolling his eyes at me. I grinned. It appears that Alice is starting to rub off on him a little now. I bet that before you know it, he'll start trying to dressing people up.

I opened my mouth to say something until a loud scream was heard followed by a thud. I jerked my thumb towards the door.

"See? He got down by himself."

"More like dropped down..." I heard Jasper mumble.

Loud banging soon came from the outside of the door.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!! You get your butt out here right now!"

"Like I'll follow orders from my older brother!" I shouted right back, "Besides, if you are as strong as you say you are, then come in here yourself!"

"You asked for it, Eddie!"

There was a moment of silence and I grew suspicious quickly. I looked at Jasper hoping he knew what Emmett was planning, but he just shook his head.

"Don't look at me, Edward. I thought you were the older brother expert here."

Holding my breath, I unhitched the lock and slowly pushed the door. When a small crack that was big enough to fit my head formed, I poked my head outside and looked left and right. There was no Emmett in sight. I was about to take a step forward.

"EDWARD DID WHAT?!"

I froze. That voice could only belong to the one person I was scared of the most... I heard the sound of boots coming to my direction. I was going to kill Emmett for telling Alice...

"EDWARD CULLEN!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CANCELED THE ORDER FOR THE DRESS I WAS GOING TO WEAR FOR ESME'S CHRISTAMAS BALL!!!"

And speak of the devil...

There she was in her 'designer boots' which was what she called them. Alice had an angry and torn expression on her face with her nose wrinkled. Her fists were tightly clenched and looked as though they would be cut off if she squeezed them any harder. Her reddish blouse and long tan shirt just made her look even more angrier.

Stupid lying tattle tale brother... He was so going to pay for this and whatever Alice had in store for me.

"Now, Alice," I said in a whisper, "Whatever my imbecile of a brother told you was probably not true... Take a deep breath Alice and-"

"DEEP BREATH! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT FOR THAT DRESS SO IT WOULD BE DELIVERED TO ESME AND CARLISLE'S HOUSE JUST BEFORE THE DAY OF THE BALL! YOU CANCELING IT RUINED EVERYTHING!!!"

"Now think, Alice," I suggested pointing towards the top of my head, "How could I do that anyway? I can't even pronounce the name of the person making it for you less than the fact that I have absolutely no idea where that person even lives!"

I was backed up to the side of my door now. It looked like Alice was about to burst a vein or something.

"Alice."

We both turned towards Jasper at the same time. I prayed to the sky above thanking the gods to have spared my life. My best friend walked over towards the pixie and embraced her into his arms. I could see that Alice wasn't mad anymore. I have got to make Jasper teach me that trick. I need it for my collection of memories on how to survive an Alice attack.

Alice returned the hug before letting go to kiss the top of his nose. I saw that Jasper was wearing that goofy grin he always had when near his wife.

"Will you please think about what Edward was saying? It makes sense if you really think it through."

"Alright," Alice breathed. Her eyes closed and in that moment, I slipped towards the opposite side of the ship hoping to find my going-to-be dead brother. Since he had told Alice something, that must mean that he was here somewhere...

I was right in front of Alice's room searching everywhere I could but ended up with no sign of Emmett.

"Where did that guy go?!" I mumbled when there was no sight or clue of him anywhere. No one could disappear like that unless they were magical or something like that...

I jumped a little into the air when the booming sound that belonged to Emmett's laugh erupted from behind me. I turned around and cocked my head to the side when I saw that it was coming from the inside...

I shook my head... what was he doing now?

I turned the door knob before pulling the door open. My mouth dropped at what I saw.

* * *

**BPOV**

Right now I was sitting on Alice's bed waiting for her to get this over with. I was going to wash it off as soon as I could anyway. I knew that my dignity would drop as soon as anyone I know set their eyes on me. Everyone that knew me had never seen me with makeup on and I wasn't planning to let them look now.

I pulled up my legs and wrapped my arms around them. Why did Alice have to give me a make-over?! I look silly as it is right now!

"Whoa! Is that Bella?! Alice and Rosalie, what have you done to poor Bella! She'll be traumitized for weeks after going through one of your make-overs!"

I shrieked and buried my face into my arms. This was very embarrasing right now.

"Shut up, Em! We did _not _traumitize her! We only brought out her inner beauty," Rosalie claimed.

I rolled my eyes at the explanation even though no one in the room could see it.

"What are you doing here anyway, Emmett? The last time we saw you, you were hanging onto a rope that should've snapped by now," Alice said.

Emmett was silent and I finally realized that it really did happen. I laughed quietly at the image of the rope snapping with Emmett having a panic attack at the sight of it. Soon, Rosalie and Alice joined in my laughter.

"I should've known that something like that would happen!" Rosalie cried.

"That would definitely explain why I heard a loud thump a moment ago!" Alice agreed.

"Shut up!" Emmett grumbled. Ha! Now he knows how I feel now!

"Now that you have shared that with everyone... get out!" Alice yelled trying to push on Emmett's back although it was useless because of her small size.

"Fine! I'll get out! I just came here to tell you that Edward decided to cancel that dress you were-"

"EDWARD DID WHAT?!"

Alice stomped out the door and headed towards the other side of the ship. As soon as the door had closed, Emmett began laughing.

"Eddie is so going to get it now!"

"You were lying?!"

I raised my head just in time to see Emmett cross his arms. "What? Edward deserves it after not helping me get down from there! A man can only hold on to something for so long..."

"It's your funeral, Em..." Rosalie whispered before reaching towards the make up kit that was right next to her. I cringed in fear. There was no way she's going to get anywhere near one foot close to me without that thing. I was willing to chop off Rose's arm if I had to.

Just remembering I was in the room, Emmett turned his head towards me before smiling.

"You know... I never thought of Bella as a make-up kind of person..."

"Shut your mouth, Emmett, if you know what's good for you," I threatened.

He leaned his face closer as if trying to get a better look at me. I stared right back before crashing onto the floor without any grace in it at all.

"Ow..." I complained, "I should've watched how far I was leaning on that stupid bed..."

Emmett roared with laughter as Rosalie was trying to hide a smile. I laughed along with them since it did probably look funny... Well... there goes my record of no accidents...

I stopped laughing when the door was opened and I got caught into those emerald eyes. I felt the blush rising in my cheeks... Okay... this is not funny anymore. Someone just shoot me!

* * *

**Now that this is done XD I'm gonna start thinking of what to lead to any ExB scenes. To tell you the truth, I'm in writer's block.**

**Have any suggestions?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND POST UP ANY COMMENTS YOU MAY HAVE!**


	17. A Dream and an Apology

**I finally am not in writer's block anymore ^^ I guess all it took was to see the Twilight movie which was AWESOME! Although the movie didn't really follow the book, it was really really good. I hope they make the sequal movie to it though... It should since **

**(WARNING: SPOILER) After Edward and Bella danced together at the end of the movie, it shows a picture of Victoria staring at them in complete anger... If they do decide to make New Moon into a movie, I can't wait to see it :) but that's just me**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER! **

**BPOV**

I dipped the wooden bucket into the barrel full of water. As soon as it was full, I took it out and placed it on the ground. Immediately, I dipped my cupped hands in it and threw the water onto my face scrubbing the makeup off. I repeated the process a few times and when I was sure that most of it had been washed away, I wiped my face dry with the sleeve of my shirt.

Although cool, cold water had been tossed onto my face, I could still feel the bright familiar red blush on my cheeks. I sighed and sat down with my legs crossed. How could something be so humliating especially since it was in front of people I barely knew? I shuddered at the flashback.

_I had landed on the floor and began laughing with Emmett and Rosalie. As soon as the laughing had suddenly stopped though, I quieted down myself and looked at the direction they were staring at. I felt my cheeks heat up when I saw Edward staring at me with his mouth hanging open._

_That is soo charming, Captain Cullen... I thought._

_"Hey, Eddie! I see that you are stunned by Bella's amazing transformation! Compliments by Alice Whitlock of course."_

_Normally, I would've grabbed a pillow and throw it at Emmett but this time I was too preoccupied by the emerald eyes that had captured mine. Edward was looking at me with an emotion I had never seen before. It was as if he could see through me and in to my very soul._

_"Hey, you two! You guys can stop goggling at one another now. I speak for everyone when I say that we all know that you like each other!" yelled Rosalie interrupting the connection between me and Edward._

_I shook my head but I still couldn't make my blush fade away. I hoped that it wasn't permanently stained there._

_"D-don't assume things, Rosalie..." I heard Edward say in his defense. I nodded agreeing with him although the blush didn't really convince Rose and Emmett._

_"Oh, really?" Emmett said in disbelief._

_"Emmett..." Edward warned. Without thinking about it, I ran out the room in search of a way to get rid of the makeup._

After waiting for another few minutes, I placed my hand on my cheek but it still felt pretty warm. I guess I'll have to wait a while longer until the blush is gone...

I leaned back on my arms and stared up at the sky watching the clouds pass by. The sky was a bright orange with streaks of red and yellow. I knew that the sun was setting soon and I better prepare to go to sleep.

I stood up and stretched my arms. Taking my time, I walked to the other side of the ship until I saw the hammock that was tied up between two of the posts. The only thing there was a medium sized soft blue blanket draped on top. I had been sleeping there ever since I had been caught. Rosalie had set it up for me when I declined Alicee's offer to bunnk with her. I would have accepted the offer but didn't because I was the one being punished so I didn't want to trouble her.

Besides, after going through one of Alice's make-overs, I was confident that she would try to give me another one in my sleep. And that was the last thing that I needed.

Emptying my mind of what had happened today (along with that little tiny experience moments ago), I laid down on the swinging hammock and covered myself with the blanket welcoming the darkness that was about to engulf me.

* * *

_I had no idea where I was but all I knew was that I was leaning on someone's shoulder in a peaceful silence. We were sitting together on the side of a ship that was very similar to the one I was currently on, the Rising Sun. Seagulls were flying over our heads screeching every once in a while. They seemed to glide towards the setting sun which was surrounded by clouds._

_I couldn't discern who I was leaning on. I swore that I had seen that person somewhere before and the name was just at the tip of my tongue._

_"Bella..." he whispered. I could feel myself shivering at the sound of his voice. In response, he put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me even closer to him. I breathed in his scent and I could tell that he was doing the same exact thing. His nose was pressed up into my hair and then he lightly kissed my forehead._

_We released each other from our embrace and looked at each other deeply. Even though I was looking at him directly, a dark shadow seemed to have covered his face. I became slightly frustrated at the fact that I could not tell who it was._

_It looked like he could sense my frustration. He grabbed my right hand with both of his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed the bracelet and without warning, it broke apart and fell onto my lap. I felt my eyes widen. That was the Eternal Bracelet... If it had fallen off..._

_I felt myself blush... This couldn't be true! This couldn't be true! This couldn't be true!_

_I shook my head but was stopped when two hands were placed on both sides of my face. My blush turned even redder when he started leaning closer and closer to me. As soon as our lips were about to meet, a demonic laughter sounded from behind us._

_We turned around automatically and we were met by the sound of a gun shot._

I awoke gasping for air with adrenaline being pumped through my veins. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun had set with the moon and the stars replacing it. I laughed bitterly. That could never happen with me. I have lived long enough to figure out that no one would care that much about me. I was too different and me wearing the Eternal Bracelet and waiting for it to snap off was like placing a fish on land in hopes it would walk.

I held up my hand once again and just gazed at the bracelet. The light from the moon seemed to give the jewels a mystical quality and illuminated them in a gentle manner.

_Looks like we are stuck for life, my little bracelet..._

Decicing that I couldn't sleep anymore even if I wanted to, I jumped off the hammock. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped myself in it when a cold wind blew.

I wandered around the empty deck not really expecting to find anyone still awake. I was a bit startled when I saw someone leaning against a stack of crates. I think he noticed me from the corner of his eyes. He looked at me and I instantly recognized who it was.

Captain Edward Cullen.

"S-sorry," I mumbled before starting to walk away.

"Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him. I took a deep breath just in case he wanted to order me to do some ridiculous task again.

"Bella..."

"Stop!" I interrupted before he could continue, "If you just want me to do some kind of thing for you, then do it yourself. You have hands and feet after all. Plus, I hate the fact th-"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry..."

"Wait until I'm d- wait.. what? Did Edward Cullen just apologize?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Edward answered rolling his eyes at me, "I know what you are thinking. Did a conceited jerk just admit what he did was wrong? The answer is yes by the way."

I looked at Edward to see if he really did mean his apology. His face showed only signs of seriousness on it. I was silent for a moment thinking about everything that had happened ever since I set foot on this ship.

Edward had been nothing but a complete jerk that was bossy and unreasonable. I do not know if that was how he acted with everyone but... I have to admit that I was at fault too. It _was _my punishment in the first place... I deserved everything that was thrown at me. I felt a little guilty. Edward shouldn't be the only one saying sorry, and I shouldn't be the only one accepting it.

I smiled a little shyly and lowered my gaze onto the floor. "I forgive you... I guess."

"Thanks...?" Edward said which sounded like a question.

"Let me finish, Captain Cullen. I just wanted to... well say that I'm sorry. You had every right to boss me around, no matter how much I despised it."

I mumbled the last part. I looked back up and noticed that Edward seemed to be in shock. I guess he wasn't suspecting an apology from me. That makes two of us...

I continued. "It was after all: my punishment for stowing away. But... if you are willing to put everything behind us, then maybe we can become better friends..?"

"Friends?" he asked increduously, "This coming from Bella the one who wanted to dump a bowl of soup on me?"

I blushed. "I guess you noticed that..."

"Well it _is_ easy to tell if there is anger burning in your eyes."

"Sorry..."

Edward shook his head. "Nah, I'm at fault more."

I disagreed. "I am."

"You sure are stubborn aren't you."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what everyone says."

I heard the captain sigh. "What about we share the blame?"

"Deal!" I happily agreed.

He laughed at the sudden change in attitude and I joined in. I hoped that Edward would finally act like himself around me for once.

An awkward silence grew between us once we stopped. I began fidgeting with my hands and every once in a while I caught Edward staring at me. He finally broke the silence though.

"Can you answer one question for me?"

I nodded my head. "Ask away."

"Why couldn't you have sold that bracelet in exchange for a trip to wherever you were heading to? The bracelet looks like it is worth quite a lot."

I really didn't expect him to ask that.

"It's... complicated so it'll take a long time to explain really..."

"Well I have a bunch of free time right now."

He sat down right where he was and looked up at me. I sighed giving in and joined him on the deck.

I began explaining the story behind the bracelet. I tried remembering as much detail as I could to make it more interesting. I was no story teller that's for sure but Edward listened patiently and nodded every now and then.

"Then.. well I guess that's it..."

I gazed at him waiting for some kind of response. When he seemed to have spaced out, I began wondering whether my story was that boring...

"That was fascinating... I think, but where are you heading to anyway?"

I laughed nervously. "Back home." I pointed towards the exact opposite direction we were heading to."

"Then why are you here?"

I wagged my finger in front of him. "That's a secret."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. Dang! It looks like my skills in lying haven't improved one bit.

"You caught me. It's not a secret at all, but that doesn't mean I will tell you."

I was going to add something else but a yawn escaped from my mouth. The captain laughed quietly. Keeping his mouth shut, he stood up, took my hand, and guided me back towards the hammock. I felt myself smiling involuntarily when my dream began starring Edward in it.

* * *

**Well I guess I'm not stuck in writer's block anymore. XD Next chapter I think I'll include the guy James had ordered to find and kidnap Bella. But I'm still indecisive about it. Any ideas?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND POST UP ANY COMMENTS YOU MAY HAVE!**

* * *

* * *


End file.
